Naruto's Brother
by Yondaime-samaKazaraYume
Summary: Dedicated to ErikKoekkoek. !UPDATED! A mission to Suna yields unexpected results... CHAPTER 7 ONLINE!
1. Arrival

I just want to get this out of my head and onto paper before my BRAIN EXPLODES!!! O.o Anyway, this is yet another AU Naruto fanfic. This time, it's kind of a self-insertion, but kinda an OC too... Confusing, I know .; I have dedicated this story to ErikKoekkoek, and in his honor, I shall let him choose Naruto's pairing. This is just my lame little attempt to make up to him because my scanner's broken and I can't send him my fan art... ;.;

##################SCENE CHANGE################

He groaned as he shifted. _I must've fallen out of my bed again... and I just got to sleep too!!_ He felt around with his right arm for the side of his bed, but his wandering arm found grass and leaves. _The hell!?!_ No longer sleepy, he shot upright and looked around. This was _definitely_ not his bedroom at home, _that_ was for sure. It looked like he was in the middle of a forest. _Why am I in a forest!? I'm nowhere NEAR a forest!! The closest thing to a forest within an hour is our city park, and that just has a few trees!_ He stood, and immediately noticed something else was wrong. He was... short. WAAAY too short. _Oh God no, God no, God no..._ he repeated as he looked around frantically, and then he found what he was looking for... a lake. He ran up to it as fast as he could, and looked at his reflection, but... _THAT'S NOT ME!!!_ Looking back at him was a boy, no older than five. He had emerald green hair what laid atop his head in lazy spikes, and piercing chocolate brown eyes. He was dressed in his PJs, which were now waay too big. But, worst of all... he was _animated._

"What the hell!?" he yelled. His voice was high-pitched, and his hand flew to his throat. "This isn't my voice!! Where am I??" He... _felt_ someone walk up behind him. He didn't know how he knew, but he could tell it was friendly.

"Are you lost, kid?" He spun around and looked up, waay up, at the speaker. He was a tall man in a Hokage robe. His crystal blue eyes radiated with amused concern, and his spiky golden hair lay every which way on his head.

Yondaime!?! But that means... The amusement evaporated from the man's eyes to be replaced by pure concern. He knelt by the boy and placed a hand on his head. 

"Who are you, kid?" He swallowed nervously.

_Here goes nothing..._ "I... My name is... Subete Shinzui..." The man raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting name. It isn't safe for you to be out in the forest by yourself, Shinzui-chan. There are wolves and bears out here." The man picked him up. "Tell you what... I'll take you back to my house, and we'll get you cleaned up." The man was interrupted by a large crash, and a bloodthirsty roar. A huge red-orange tail slapped the surface of the lake, and a wave shot across it towards the two. "Kuso!" The man jumped out of the way, and sped away through the forest.

"Who are you, mister?" He decided that he'd better keep playing the innocent little kid. The man smiled down at him.

"Yume. My name's Kazara Yume."

##################SCENE CHANGE################

Shinzui, as he chose to be called, had finished looking around his savior's house. _Who would have thought that I would be saved by a person I made up? It just defies logic_... He shook his head and returned his attention to the only other occupant of the room; a wailing baby boy with bright blonde hair. "What's wrong, Naruto?" he asked. Naruto stopped crying and looked at him, confused. "You're going to be fine. Yondaime'll be back any minute." The door behind him slammed open. _Well, crap, this is gonna be awkward..._ Yume walked into the room regarding him suspiciously, and another man followed him in. "Sarutobi-sama..." Shinzui muttered.

"Who are you, Shinzui?" Yume asked. "How did you know Naruto's name? And how did you know I was Yondaime, and I've never introduced you to Sarutobi-san!" Shinzui sighed.

"You're really not going to believe this..."

"Try us." Sandaime said, exhaling a drag from his pipe. Shinzui sighed again.

"Why me?" he muttered. "I..." _I can't tell them their world doesn't exist!! They'll put me in a straightjacket!!_ His mind raced. _I know something that might work!! _He looked up at the two men. "I can... I can see into the future... for a ways..." Yume raised his eyebrows and let out a low whistle.

"Is that your blood limit?" Shinzui shook his head.

"No, I can just do this. I don't know how." He sat on the ground and scratched the back of his head. "The only thing I can remember is my name. I know I had a family, but... I don't know where they are, or what happened to them." Yume shook his head.

"I guess it can't be helped. You're staying here with me, then." Shinzui let out a sigh of relief inside his head.

"Arigato, Yume-san." Everyone fell over as an earthquake shook the village. "The hell!?"

"Damn fox!" Yume muttered. "I guess there's no other way. I'm going to use _it_, Sarutobi-san." Sarutobi nodded gravely. Yume walked over and picked up Naruto. "Ne, Shinzui-chan?" Yume shook his head. "Nandemonai. I can't ask you that."

"Nani, Yume-san?" Shinzui stood and walked over to him. Yume took a deep breath.

"We think that the fox is too powerful to seal in just one vessel..." he trailed off. Shinzui's eyes widened, then gained a determined glint.

"use me."

"NANI!?!"

"Use me!" Shinzui repeated, more forcefully. "I know how that seal works. I'm still young, so there's a chance it won't kill me!!" Shinzui growled and stomped his foot. "Dammit, there's no TIME!! USE ME!!" Yume finally nodded, and picked him up as well as the crying Naruto. He leaped out of the window and flew to a clearing in the forest where the shinobi of the leaf were fighting the kitsune youkai. He handed Naruto to Shinzui after he set them down.

"Hang on. KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!!" In a large puff of smoke, they were standing on top of the toad boss, Gamabunta.

_HOLY CHEESE ON RYE!! He's WAAAAY bigger in person!!_ Shinzui thought.

"**So, you're going through with it Yume? And who the hell is that on my head?? His energy pattern doesn't belong in this plane!"** The toad boss growled.

"Gomenasai, oyabin, demo Yume-san needs you to help him fight Kyuubi. I'm going to be the second vessel." Gamabunta snorted.

"**At least this brat has manners. All right, let's get this over with. I'm as sure as hell to feel this fight tomorrow morning..."** Gamabunta leapt away as a fiery red tail crashed into the space that they just vacated. Yume drew a six-point star in the boss's head. **"That tickles, you know!"** A sickly pale green light engulfed the area, and the fox was immobilized. It let out a roar of frustration, and sweat beaded on Yume's brow. Shinzui lay down in the middle of the star, with a tiny Naruto next to him. He held Naruto's hand.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I'll take care of you. I'm your brother, Otouto." Naruto sniffled as he looked at Shinzui. Yume finished his seals, and looked at the children.

"I'm sorry, my sons, and I thank you for your sacrifice." There was a blinding flash, and all Shinzui could feel was pain. Inconceivable pain. He felt as if his body was in the sun's core. Every nerve in his body burned and writhed in pain. It seemed like an eternity, but eventually, blissful, merciful unconsciousness welcomed him with open arms.

##################SCENE CHANGE################

Pain. Shinzui's mind stirred, and he opened his eyes, but immediately regretted it. _Damn, why is it so bright??_ He heard a laugh in the back of his head. _That would be the fox._ Shinzui steeled himself mentally, and prepared for a confrontation. _HEY YOU BAKA KITSUNE!! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!!! COME OUT AND TALK NOW!!!_ Shinzui immediately found himself in a few inches of water in a dark tunnel. _This looks familiar._ He stood, and walked up to a hallway. At the end, there was what looked like half of a gate. A piece of paper with the word "SEAL" was attached about halfway up its height.

**So, the other half of my container is finally awake.** A pair of huge, blood-red eyes loomed behind the gate, and saliva drooled from a maw filled with teeth, the smallest of which was at least seven feet long.

"Kyuubi, I presume?"

**NO, I'm not Kyuubi. I'm merely a figment of your imagination. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM YOU BRAT!!! _I THINK I'LL USE YOUR BLOOD AS PAINT FOR THE WALLS IN THAT HOSPITAL ROOM!!!_** As the fox roared, a wind blew Shinzui back a few feet.

"Ever heard of breath mints, furball?" Shinzui asked as he pinched his nose shut.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!** The fox laughed out loud. **For a being not of this dimension, you sure are brave, kit. So tell me, why have you honored me with your presence?** The last comment was laced with sarcasm.

"I have a few demands, fox, and if you're wise, you'll agree to them."

**YOU INSOLENT LITTLE - **

"One." Shinzui held up his index finger. "I want you to transfer the majority of your consciousness into me. I know your power is equally split between Naruto and I, but I don't need or want you pestering my little brother." Kyuubi chuckled darkly.

**You DO know what you're asking for, right kit?**

"I know just what I'm asking for. Two. I want you to fix my body. I'm willing to bet that I'm in a hospital bed, and that I've been in a coma for at least a month."

**Try three years.**

"Damn. Anyway, three. I want you to give Naruto and I your power when we ask for it."

NOW YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR, KIT!!! WHY THE HELL SHOULD I DO THAT!!!?? Shinzui smirked.

"Don't you want the legendary youkai Kyuubi to have worthy vessels?"

... Shinzui knew he had the fox hooked, but he decided to reel it in a little more

"I'm sure I can make Genin in a week. IF you help me, of course." The fox let out a loud, long laugh.

You've got me, kit. You've got me. I agree to your terms, on the condition that you train the younger kit too.

"I was going to anyway. Now wake me up."

##################SCENE CHANGE################

There ya go! One new story, fresh and hot off my computer! Let me know what you think!


	2. Legacies and Examinations

Hey, I'm back! .;; Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enough of my yakking, let's get it on!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. But I DO own Kazara Yume.

##############################SCENE CHANGE##########################

Shinzui opened his eyes, and remembered something. _Dammit, I'm freaking blind with out my glasses_... The fox chuckled.

**So you are, kit. I thought you were exaggerating.** Shinzui froze.

You've been looking through my memories, haven't you you stupid fox? Kyuubi snorted. 

**Please, what ELSE was there to do? You were unconscious, remember?** Shinzui sighed.

_I don't suppose you'd want to fix my eyes, would you?_ The fox grumbled.

**WHY!?!** Shinzui sighed. **... I guess it wouldn't be good if you can't see anything...** He grumbled. **Alright kit, you win. But this is going to hurt.** That was the queen of all understatements. Shinzui curled into a fetal position and put his hands over his eyes, quashing the urge to scream and claw his eyes out. **Bear with it kit, it's almost done.** after what seemed an eternity, the pain stopped. He slowly sat up, wincing in pain as sunlight forced its way into his sensitive optic nerves. He gingerly climbed out of bed and walked over to a mirror that was on the wall. He almost didn't recognize the person looking back at him. He was eight, but a little taller than a normal eight-year-old. His emerald green hair reached almost to his chin.

_Someone must have been cutting it..._ he mused. He looked around, and realized that he saw better than he had with his glasses on. He looked closely at his eyes, and drew in a sharp breath. They were still a chocolate brown, but the pupils... his pupils had elongated into slits.

_They look... kinda cool._ Kyuubi just snorted.

**I'll take that as a compliment. You DO know about the younger kit's job, right?** Shinzui frowned.

Job? What job? 

**He's supposed to fill his mother's shoes, since she was too weak.** The fox laughed.

_Just what IS his destiny then, o great fox?_ Shinzui asked sarcastically. The fox cackled again.

**That's the irony! He's supposed to be a shinigami, someone who banishes demons and evil spirits, yet he has the greatest youma sealed inside of him...** Kyuubi laughed out loud, sensing that Shinzui's mind was reeling. **He's nowhere near being ready though. I have a proposition for _you_, kit.**

Oh really? And what would that be? 

**You seem to care for the kit. If you become a shinigami in his place, he'll be free of that burden.** Shinzui thought about it.

_Fine. You have yourself a Shinigami._ The fox laughed.

**Very good! The younger kit's too hot tempered to be a proper one.** A black robe with white trim appeared in the corner of the room, along with a full-sized katana. **That is what you must wear. NO PROTESTS!!** Shinzui discarded the opinion he was about to voice. **The sword is called Konpakutou, or Soulcutter. **The fox cursed. **Someone's coming. I'll leave you in peace for now. I expect you to wear that, and get the old man to enroll you in the academy for the Genin exams. You should already know Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, as well as the basics.**

_Yeah right. But thanks for the techniques fox._ Shinzui turned and looked at the door just in time to see a three-year-old barrel through. He was dressed in an oversized T-shirt that was obviously a hand-me-down, and a pair of shorts. There was a mess of dirty blonde hair atop his head, and the whisker-like marks on his cheeks left no doubt who he was. His small blue eyes widened in shock at what they saw.

"Long time no see, Naruto." Shinzui stretched his back, and it readjusted with an audible _pop_.

"Are... YOU'RE AWAAAKE!!!" Naruto launched himself at Shinzui. The older boy managed to catch himself and not fall over, and he hugged Naruto back.

"Yeah, I'm awake. How have you been, squirt?" He looked up as more people entered the room. There was a boy that he estimated to be twelve. He had his brown hair up in a ponytail, had a mesh shirt on under a white t-shirt, khaki shorts, and sandals, but the telltale sign of his identity was a scar across the bridge of his nose. _Iruka..._

"Oh, you're awake! Nice to meet you. I'm Umino Iruka."

"Subete Shinzui. Have you been the one looking after my Otouto?" Iruka nodded. "Thank you." Naruto squirmed out of the hug.

"Iruka-niisan's really nice! He makes sure I have food an' he even treats me to Ramen at Oji-san's place!!" The Hokage walked into the room.

"Iruka-kun, Naruto-kun, I need to speak to Shinzui-kun alone for a moment please." Iruka dragged Naruto out into the hallway, ignoring his protests. Sarutobi turned to him.

"Long time no see, Sarutobi-san. What can I do for you?" he walked over, took off the hospital gown, and started putting on the clothes like he'd been instructed to. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to do Naruto's job?" Shinzui nodded as he slipped socks and sandals on.

"I don't think he's ready yet. Oh, and Sarutobi-san?"

"Nani?"

"You think you could include me in the Genin exams for this year?" Sarutobi's other eyebrow rose.

"You think you're ready? You know that the other adults won't like you." Shinzui shrugged as he slung the katana's belt over his chest and shoulder, because it was too long to be held normally.

"I'm used to being unpopular. Nothing new for me. I take it that's a 'yes'?" Sarutobi sighed.

"Yes, that's a yes. Iruka was headed to the academy now anyway. I'll call him in and tell him." He called Iruka back into the room, and Naruto followed him.

"WOAH!!! You look really cool, Shinzui-niisan!!" Naruto yelled as he ran over. "Is that a real katana!? Lemme see!! Onegai!! Onegai!!" Shinzui shook his head.

"No way I'm letting you hold something as sharp as a katana, squirt."

"Iruka-kun, I have a favor to ask of you." Sarutobi said as he pulled a scroll out.

"What is it, Hokage-sama?" Iruka took the scroll.

"Give that scroll to Dehoudai-sensei. Shinzui-kun will be taking the Genin examination with you."

"NANI!?! But he's EIGHT!!" Iruka protested. "And the adults won't like him because-"

"Iruka-san." Shinzui cut him off. "I'm well aware that I won't be very popular with the teachers. I can do this, however." Sarutobi walked out of the room with them.

"I was going to watch over them anyway. I'll make sure he gets treated fairly. Let's go. Naruto-kun, go stay with Teuchi-san and Ayame-chan."

"YAY!! RAMEN!!" Naruto ran out of the room at a high rate of speed. Shinzui shook his head, and Iruka laughed.

##############################SCENE CHANGE##########################

"Ne, Shinzui?" Iruka asked while they walked to the academy.

"Yes, Iruka-san?"

"Please, just Iruka. I was wondering why you're wearing that outfit... and why do you have a sword, let alone one that's so big?" Shinzui glanced at Sarutobi, and at his nod, he turned back to Iruka.

"I'm going to be a shinigami." Iruka's eyes practically bulged out of his head.

"NAAANII!?!?!" Iruka looked at Sarutobi. "Is that true, Hokage-sama!?"

"Yes it is. We've been without one for so long I can't wait until he's ready. Here we are! Iruka, you come inside the classroom with me. Shinzui, please wait in the hall." Shinzui nodded, and the other two went inside. Shinzui concentrated, trying to hear what they were saying.

**Here kit. This should help.** His hearing increased, and he could hear the conversation going on inside.

P.O.V. CHANGE

(Kurenai POV)

Kurenai was tapping her foot. _Where the hell is Iruka!? He better not be late, or he'll be disqualified AGAIN..._ She looked at the door as it opened, and Hokage-sama walked in, followed by Iruka, who headed up to his seat next to her.

"You're late again!" she hissed at him. He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Gomen, but I was checking on him again..." Kurenai shook her head. She didn't have anything against either of the brothers that held the fox demon. It's not like they had _asked_ to have it sealed in them. Dehoudai-sensei cleared his throat, and the students stopped jabbering.

"Class, we'll be having a new student join us today. He's only eight, but Hokage-sama has recommended him for the Genin examination." A collective murmur traveled around the class.

_Only eight!?_ Kurenai thought. _Holy crap, this kid must be good!_ The door opened, and a boy stepped in. his emerald green hair almost reached his chin. He was dressed in a black robe with white trim and belt, and he carried a full-sized katana on his back, because it was too large to be fastened normally. His robe and sword identified him as something that hadn't been seen in Konoha for over 20 years.

"A shinigami..." Kurenai whispered. The boy stood in front of the teacher's desk, and bowed respectfully to the class.

"Ore wa Subete Shinzui desu." Hokage-sama coughed and stepped forward.

"As I'm sure you've noticed, Subete-kun here is indeed a shinigami, or at least in training to be one. I think there's a seat open by Iruka-kun in the back." Shinzui nodded and walked up to the aforementioned seat and nodded at Iruka.

"Konnichiwa, Iruka-san." Iruka grinned.

"Shinzui, this is Yuuhi Kurenai. Kurenai-chan, this is Subete Shinzui." Shinzui bowed again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yuuhi-san." Kurenai blinked.

"Call me Kurenai. Yuuhi-san makes me feel old." He nodded as he took his seat. Kurenai looked at her sensei and noticed that he looked beyond furious; he looked as if he was using every ounce of willpower not to kill Shinzui right then and there.

_But why would Dehoudai-sensei want to kill him, unless..._ Her eyes widened in realization. She looked at Shinzui more closely, and she detected a very faint signature of demonic Chakra on him. _Could he be... one of the Kyuubi's vessels!?_ Dehoudai-sensei cleared his throat.

"We will now begin the Genin examination. When I call your name, please make the number of bunshins I ask you to. It will vary based on your skill level." He proceeded to call the class in alphabetical order, until he called Shinzui. He sneered, and looked Shinzui up and down. "If you're as much of a genius as Hokage-sama says, then twenty bunshins shouldn't be a problem, right?" Kurenai gasped.

_TWENTY!? WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING!?!_ Shinzui shrugged and made a hand seal.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" In a poof of smoke, there were twenty-one bunshins standing at the front of the classroom. "Satisfied?" they all asked in stereo. Dehoudai growled.

"YOU FAIL!! A CHILD PRODIGY SHOULD BE ABLE TO—" Shinzui made another hand seal.

"Fine then. KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!" When the smoke cleared, every square inch of the walls, floor and ceiling were covered in Shinzui clones. "Do I pass now, _sensei_?" Kurenai had never heard more loathing and spite packed into one word before, let alone an eight-year-old use a Jounin-level Jutsu like Kage Bunshin before. Before Dehoudai could say anything, Hokage-sama stepped forward and handed Shinzui a hitai-ate.

"Congratulations on passing the test, Shinzui-kun." All of the clones popped out of existence, and Shinzui bowed respectfully as he took the forehead protector. He tied it around his neck as he walked back up to his seat.

P.O.V. CHANGE

(Shinzui POV)

_I can't believe that jerk! I'd like to take Konpakutou and shove it up his-_ Shinzui's rant was interrupted by the fox.

**My my my, looks like the kit has a temper!**

_SHUT IT, YOU STUPID FOX!!!_ The fox laughed.

**Yeah, you DO have a temper. Never thought you could be this vehement.** Shinzui chuckled darkly.

_You haven't seen mad yet, fox._ He flopped into his seat next to Iruka.

"Good job, Shinzui! I can't believe you actually know a Jounin-level Jutsu!" Iruka said. Shinzui shrugged.

"I need to advance through ninja ranks so I can get a decent salary. I have a feeling Naruto's appetite is going to skyrocket when he gets older." Dehoudai called Iruka to the front of the classroom. He gulped and walked down.

**If you don't like that teacher, why not let me kill him?** the fox offered. **All you have to do is let me have control...** Shinzui let out a low growl.

_NO means NO, baka kitsune._

"Daijoubu ka, Shinzui-kun?" Kurenai asked him.

"Yeah, I just have a little headache." He looked back at the front of the classroom just in time to see Iruka form four perfect bunshins, and one that was lying on the floor. He only had to make four, so he passed. Kurenai formed hers perfectly. Shinzui whistled.

"Kurenai-chan has the best grades when it comes to Genjutsu." Shinzui nodded.

"I can see why." Dehoudai began listing off the teams as Kurenai bounced back up to her seat. She hugged Iruka, whose face looked fit to fry an egg on.

"Team 1: Umino Iruka, Yuuhi Kurenai, and the fo- er, Subete Shinzui." That statement earned him a death glare from the Hokage and Shinzui. "Your meeting place is training field one. You are dismissed." The three of them left the classroom, but Shinzui heard him mutter "Good riddance." Shinzui glared at him, and funneled a little of the fox's Chakra into his eyes so they turned red. The man cringed visibly.

##################################END################################

There's the next chapter of the story! And, I have received word from ErikKoekkoek, so the pairing is... NaruIno!! And, as he pointed out, both Anko and Kurenai are somewhat old for my OC. But, I already had a pairing in mind, it's Ayame, the Ichiraku Ramen Stand girl!! And now, the reviews!!

**ErikKoekkoek**-sama – Um, yeah, they're a little old Oo I'll try and avoid that...

**Night-Owl123** – Soon enough? Thanks!

**Metanaito**-san – Yeah, I think that's more stupidity... Oo;;;

**TomokiG**-san – GASP! Someone actually gave me constructive criticism!! XD I am honored, my friend! I shall endeavor to heed your advice.

**Dragon Man 180** – Yeah, I noticed that all of the Sis were girls... --;; Wish me luck as a big bro!

**The Shinobi** – I'm going out of town, but I'm trying to update both stories before I go.

**sephynarutocloud** – Um, thanks, I think...

**Inferno-Dragonz** – Yeah, I'm going for longer chapters from now on. --;;;

Well, let me know what you think! Flames will be loaded in a ballistic missle and fired back to the sender. Just kidding!


	3. Awakenings and Death

I'm back! Okay, the rating of this story has officially been boosted to "R" because of the fight in this chapter… O.o Anyway, I won't tell you any more, you can read the gory goodness for yourself.

WARNING! Gore and violence this chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto; it belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. I DO own Subete Shinzui, because he's me!

Chapter 2: Awakening and Death

Shinzui flopped against a tree in the training field they'd been assigned. _I wonder how long we'll be waiting? If our teacher's like Kakashi, we'll be here for another two hours, easy._ The fox grumbled.

**"He better not make us wait that long, kit. I don't have the best patience."**

_No, really? I had no idea!_

**"Watch it brat. I won't put up with any of your sarcastic mouth."**

_Oh, and the only things that come from your mouth are poems and hymns, I forgot, please forgive me._ Shinzui chuckled as the fox growled in frustration.

"Ne, Shinzui? How long do you think we'll have to wait?" Kurenai asked from her position in the tree. Shinzui shrugged.

"Not sure." Kurenai took in a nervous breath.

"Ano, Shinzui?" Shinzui looked up at her, but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Are you really… I mean, do you have…"

"Am I really a carrier for Kyuubi?" She flinched at his abrupt reply.

"Yeah…" Kurenai trailed off and finally looked at him.

"Yeah, I am. I can understand if you want to be put on a different team after the Chuunin exams, but I ask that you put up with me until then." Kurenai shook her head.

"You misunderstand me, Shinzui. From what Iruka's said about your little brother, you can't be that bad." She jumped down and landed next to him, sticking out her hand.

"I hope we can be friends?" Shinzui's face broke into a smile. He firmly shook her hand. Iruka walked over and put his hand on top of the other two.

"It's settled then. We're all friends." Iruka smiled. Shinzui tensed and leapt away, followed by the other two. Not even a second later, the field had a new smoking crater in the middle. The children landed and looked to the cause of it. At the edge of the clearing stood Dehoudai, a maniacal grin covering his face.

"Dehoudai-sensei!! What are you doing!?" Kurenai shouted. "You could have killed us!!" He merely laughed.

"I wasn't aiming for you or Iruka. I was just trying to kill the abomination." Kurenai gasped and started yelling things that would make sailor's ears burn. Iruka winced at her volume, but Dehoudai merely laughed.

"If your quarrel is with me, leave the others out of it." Shinzui stepped into the middle of the clearing.

**"Kit, if you get in over your head, I'm taking over, got it!?"** Kyuubi practically shouted from his cage.

_IF that happens, god forbid, you have to promise not to hurt my friends._ The fox snorted.

**"Like you'd let me have a peaceful existence if I hurt them."**

_You want a _peaceful_ life!? Where's Kyuubi and what have you done with him!?_

SCENE CHANGE

Kurenai nervously watched the younger boy walk into the middle of the crater. Dehoudai-sen-

_No, he doesn't deserve that title!_ Dehoudai walked out to meet him. With no warning, he slammed his fist into Shinzui's face and sent the boy reeling. He then landed a swift backhand on his face and the boy hit the ground hard. Shinzui shakily stood back up.

"You…" He spat blood out of his mouth. "You'll have to do better than that, Dehoudai-teme." Dehoudai growled, and made a few hand seals.

"Katon; Goukakyuu no Jutsu!!" (1) The fireball engulfed Shinzui, but a charred log was all that remained when the smoke cleared. Dehoudai laughed menacingly.

"Trying to hide, monster!? I know how to flush you out!!" He made a single hand seal and faced Iruka and Kurenai.

"Kanashibari no Jutsu!" (2) Both of the Genins were frozen in place. He made more hand seals. Kurenai's eyes widened.

_He's… going to use us to make Shinzui reveal himself!! CHIKUSO!!_ She struggled as hard as she could to break free of the binding spell, but nothing worked. Iruka screamed in a mix of frustration and fear. Dehoudai finished his hand seals.

"Katon; Goukakyuu no Jutsu!!" The large fireball raced towards them. She shut her eyes, waiting for it to burn her to a crisp.

_Kaachan… Tousan… I'm sorry…_ She heard the fireball impact something, and a scream.

_This isn't that hot… And that… wasn't Iruka's voice!!_ Her eyes snapped open just in time to see Shinzui fall to the ground, heavily charred from the waist up.

"SHINZUI!!" Iruka screamed. Dehoudai walked up to the boy, who was struggling to stand again. He kicked Shinzui in the stomach, and he slid for a few feet, coming to a stop just short of his teammates. Dehoudai laughed.

"Tragically, the fox went beserk and killed his teammates, so I had no choice but to put him down!!" Kurenai looked down at the boy. He was facing her, and she saw a tear leak out of his eye as he almost whispered a single word.

"Hai…" Immediately, closed his eyes and stood like there was nothing wrong with him. His eyes snapped open and they sent chills down her spine. They were… _red_. The burns started to lessen and vanish before her eyes. He turned around, and the man instinctively took a step back. An evil grin spread across Shinzui's face, revealing his new fangs. He laughed, and his voice didn't sound of this world.

"You hurt my vessel, almost killed him. Your. Ass. Is. Mine!!" Kurenai found that she could move again, and the first thing she did was fall to her knees and retch. The sheer amount of killing intent in the clearing was unbelieveable. You could actually _see_ it rolling off of the boy in waves. The whole clearing was almost vibrating with energy. All of the forest animals fled in sheer terror, and Kurenai would have loved to join them, but she remained, because she was too scared to move.

_This… This isn't Shinzui..._ Her eyes widened.

_His vessel… Oh my god…IT'S THE DEMON FOX!!!_ Iruka had a similar look of terror on his face. Shinzui, or his body anyway, turned to face them. His burns had healed completely.

"You don't have anything to worry about, small fries. I've been _forbidden_ to hurt you." He practically spat the word out of his mouth. He turned to face Dahoudai, whose eyes were almost the size of dinner plates. He started to turn tail and run, but Shinzui just vanished. In a flash, he had his foot in the middle of the older man's back and had one arm grasped firmly in each hand, right below the shoulders.

"You need these arms to do those pitiful techniques, right?" Kyuubi sneered.

"I can't believe you call those _powerful_. Oh well, now you won't be able to." Dehoudai screamed, and the fox effortlessly ripped his arms off like they were wet tissue paper. Iruka hurled as he heard the sinews and ligaments tear and the bones crack. The older man crumpled to the ground and futilely tried to stand and run.

"If you want to see a _real_ Jutsu… then just watch!!" Shinzui made a single hand seal, and took a deep breath.

"Kinton: Gouka no Jutsu!!" (3) A fireball shot from his mouth, but this fireball was a pale bluish-purple in color. It didn't touch Dehoudai, but hit the ground in front of him and encircled him in a ring of unholy fire.

"Now, how to kill you… I know!" Kyuubi started laughing. He placed his hand in front of him, and held it at the wrist. He smirked, and Kurenai shivered.

_What's this feeling… it feels like something horrible's about to happen._ Kurenai shuddered. Iruka gasped, and she looked at what he was gaping at. She echoed his gasp. Flickers of black Chakra were visible around Kyuubi's hand.

"Kinton: _Jigokukiri_" (4) As soon as he said those words, a blood-curdling shriek echoed throughout the forest, and the black Chakra clustered around the possessed boy's hand. The unearthly shriek changed into a prolonged, high-pitched scream.

"Now, there's no escape for you. I don't like being cooped up in these containers, but what's even worse is the fact that if one of them dies, the other will, and they'll take me with them. So I have no choice but to protect them. For threatening him… you pay the ultimate price… _DIE, YOU PITIFUL EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN!!! YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN!!!_"

SCENE CHANGE

_Kami__-sama, how long have I been at this? I swear, there wasn't this much paperwork when I was Hokage the first time…_ Sarutobi sat back and took a nice, long pull on his pipe, savoring the flavor, letting it fill his mouth and take his mind off of the mountain of papers waiting for his approval. He stood and walked over to the window.

_Yume… Those boys are strong, but there's only so much they can take before they snap… _There was a resounding _crack_, and Sarutobi whirled around. The portrait of his successor that was hanging on the wall had a large crack running down the middle of the glass, forming kanji. But what was ominous was what the line spelled.

_Freedom…?_ Fear hit his system like he'd been dunked in ice water.

_No, it couldn't be…_ His eyes snapped over in the direction of the forest. All vestiges of sleepiness vanished when he saw the crimson tower of chakra and killing intent emanating from one of the training fields.

_I KNEW I shouldn't have assigned Dehoudai to be Shinzui's sensei!! Kyuubi killed his wife and children! THAT'S why I had a bad feeling!!_ He vaulted out of the window and made for the forest as fast as he could. Not surprisingly he found Hatake Kakashi keeping pace with him within a few blocks.

"You felt it too, Kakashi-kun?"

"How could I not? The killing intent is noticeable even here in the village. Do you think he's escaped?"

"I don't think so. He would have started attacking the village again. Besides, you should have more faith in your sensei's seal. It will hold until the day they die." Sarutobi frowned.

"What _is_ that screaming noise!?" Kakashi landed on a tree and numbly pointed at the clearing in front of them. Sarutobi's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

_Oh hell no… I know that technique now…_ Shinzui- no, that wasn't Subete Shinzui. Kyuubi had taken over his body.

"_DIE, YOU PITIFUL EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN!!! YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN!!!_" Kyuubi swung his arm forward blindingly fast and impacted the evil energy with the unfortunate man's head. Death came immediately to the Jounin. His head exploded backward, away from Kyuubi's hand, showering that side of the clearing in crimson rain. He started laughing.

"OH YEAH!! I'd forgotten how much fun that technique was!!" Abruptly, his body slumped over slightly, like he was resting standing up. All killing intent vanished, as did the demonic Chakra. The boy blinked, and confused brown orbs took in his surroundings.

"What… What happened? Where's Dehoudai-san?" He looked down, and stumbled backwards in a mixture of shock and disgust. He fell on his rear and backed away from the lifeless body in front of him. Sarutobi landed next to Shinzui and put a hand on his shoulder.

POV CHANGE

_Oh god!! What the hell!?_ Shinzui backed away from the corpse as fast as he could on his butt.

_This isn't right!!! The last thing I remember was giving control to-_ A malicious laugh interrupted his thoughts.

**"Thanks for the kill, kit. It was a good start."** Shinzui's mind started doing flip-flops.

_Then I… I really just…_He started when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and found the sympathetic eyes of Sarutobi.

"Shinzui-kun…" Tears welled up in his eyes, and he latched on to the older man, and did something he hadn't done in a long time, even when he was back home; he sobbed. Gut-wrenching, throat-tearing sobs, and he kept sobbing until he slipped into blissful unconciousness.

Um… Yeah, a much darker end to this story, and a much darker theme overall so far… On a lighter note, I've had people ask who I'm going to pair Hinata with. So, without further ado, I give you… Sabakuno Gaara!! (dodges all flaming arrows).

(1) Katon; Goukakyuu no Jutsu – Fire type: Powerful Fireball Skill

(2) Kanashibari no Jutsu – Body Bind Skill

(3) Kinton: Gouka no Jutsu – Forbidden type: Hell Fire Skill. One of a set of forbidden and dark techniques.

(4) Kinton: Jigokukiri – Forbidden type: Hell Cutter. Kyuubi's technique for single assassinations.

**Dragon Man 180** – I tried to make everyone happy with the pairings. I had to do a LOT of research to find someone for Shinzui Oo

**Night-Owl123** – Thanks!

**Metanaito** – Too late! ;;;

**Inferno-Dragonz** – He'll be just as strong, don't worry!

**Dalacris** – That topic will be dealt with in later chapters, don't worry.

Well, here's the next chapter! I should update _Forgotten Duties_ sometime next week. Thanks for your patience!


	4. Deals and Homes

Okay, on with the story!

* * *

Shinzui stirred in his bed. What had happened? He couldn't remember-**FLASHBACK**

"DIE, YOU PITIFUL EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN!!! YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN!!!"_ Kyuubi swung his arm forward blindingly fast and impacted the evil energy with the unfortunate man's head. Death came immediately to the Jounin. His head exploded backward, away from Kyuubi's hand, showering that side of the clearing in crimson rain._

END FLASHBACK 

He lurched out of bed as quickly as he could and emptied the contents of his stomach in the nearest trashcan. The door opened and a nurse looked in excitedly. Her excitement turned sour as soon as she saw that he was still alive.

"Oh. You're awake. I'll inform Hokage-sama." She withdrew her head. Shinzui kept retching even though there was nothing left in his digestive system.

_Oh man, I forgot how much dry heaves suck..._

**("You can't be serious, can you? You mean that really WAS your first kill!?")**

_You've seen my memories, you stupid fox. You should know the most combat I've seen is when I pushed a kid over a desk in school!!_

**("Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. I'd never guessed you were that squeamish.")**

_Oh, yeah right. Like I'll believe _that_, you stupid fox._ He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into a pair of gentle red eyes.

"You look like hell, Shinzui."

"Kurenai! How can you tease him!?" Iruka spluttered from the doorway. She just blew a raspberry at the other boy and helped Shinzui stand.

"I'm getting real tired of waking up in the hospital." he muttered as he sat on the bed. A golden blur burst into the room and latched itself onto the emerald-haired boy.

"ONII-CHAAAAAAAAAN!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!" Naruto shouted as he clutched onto his brother's shirt. Shinzui fell flat on his back, and dragged himself back to a sitting position.

"Calm down, Naruto. I'm still alive, alright? Calm down, I'm not going anywhere..." he hugged the younger boy and pulled him onto his lap. He patted him on the back, and ruffled his hair affectionately. Sarutobi walked into the room and smiled gently.

"Kids, I need to speak with Shinzui alone. It'll just take a second, you can wait in the hall."

"NANI!? NANDE!!" (1) Naruto yelled. Shinzui winced at his volume.

_Number one loudest ninja is right... the kid's only three!! How can he be that loud!?_ Kyuubi snorted, and withdrew his presence from Shinzui's mind. Iruka dragged a struggling Naruto out of the room, and Kurenai followed, giggling at Naruto's antics. Once the door was shut, Sarutobi's smile vanished as he took a long pull on his pipe. 

"Shinzui, I need you to tell me about yourself. About the _other_ you, from the other world." Shinzui's face fell slightly. He should have known the geezer was going to ask him about it sooner or later.

"What's there to tell? I wasn't that interesting. Nothing you need to be concerned with, Sarutobi-san." The old man's eyebrow rose at his response.

"Fair enough. Can you at least tell me how old you were, what you were good at...?"

"Seventeen. I was almost eighteen. I was quiet... one of my friends used the term 'painfully shy.' I was told I had leadership qualities, but I didn't want to be in the spotlight. I guess I should tell Iruka and Kurenai, ne?" Sarutobi stood.

"Yes, you probably should. Naruto deserves to know also, since you'll be the one with custody of him. I'll let them back in." He exited the room and the kids entered, bowing respectfully. Except for Naruto, who stuck his tongue out. The door was closed again, and Naruto sat next to Shinzui on the bed, while Iruka and Kurenai each took a chair.

"Shinzui?" Kurenai asked tentatively.

"Nani?"

"Well, why don't you... tell us more about yourself?" Shinzui took a deep breath.

"Before I do, you have to promise me two things. One: you can't tell anyone else what I'm about to tell you. Nobody. Only Sarutobi-san knows, and that's enough, and two: You have to believe me. I'm not going crazy, the stuff I'm about to tell you is true." Kurenai nodded, followed by Iruka. Naruto bobbed his head up and down enthusiastically. Shinzui took a deep breath.

"I'm not from this world."

"Nani!?" Kurenai was suddenly very interested in what the younger boy had to say.

"It's true. I was born and raised in another world. I was seventeen, practically eighteen, when I woke up one morning here in the forest. Yondaime-san found me, and took me back with him to his house. And well, the rest... is history, as they say."

"So, you're almost twenty-one? In your mind, anyway?" Iruka asked. Shinzui nodded slowly, and picked up a glass of water and started drinking.

"That settles it. You're the team leader." Kurenai stated. Shinzui sprayed the mouthful of water he had in his mouth.

"What the hell!?"

"Kurenai-chan's right. You're the obvious choice. I mean, you just don't act like an eight-year-old." Iruka said, leaning back in his chair. "You're smarter than us, older than us, in mind anyway, and you know more than us." Shinzui shook his head.

"You're being redundant, Iruka. Not to mention irrational. Who in their right minds would make me the leader of the three of us?"

"I would." Sarutobi phased out of the wall with a big grin on his face. Shinzui's temper flared instantly.

"You planned this, didn't you, you old fart?" Iruka started spluttering when he heard what his teammate called the Hokage, but Naruto just giggled.

"Shinzui-niichan's funny!!" Sarutobi smirked.

"Yes, I did plan it. I knew there was no way you'd let yourself be one, so I tricked you into it. You may be older and wiser than you look, but I'm older and wiser still."

_It's not a good idea to kill the Hokage... It's not a good idea to kill the Hokage... It's not a good idea to kill the Hokage... It's not a good idea to kill the Hokage... It's not a good idea to kill the Hokage..._ Shinzui repeated to himself over and over. Kyuubi snickered.

**("He sure got you good, kit. No way out of this one.")**

_I know, I know..._ Shinzui sighed.

"Fine, I'll lead, but I won't like it." He stood up as the others merely smirked, minus Naruto who just smiled up at his brother. He closed his eyes momentarily, and opened them again, revealing a yet unseen amount of steel in them.

"You want me to train you, you two? Deal, but I'm not going to be nice. Meet me at Ichiraku Ramen stand once you've run five laps around Konoha."

"NANI!?" Kurenai screeched. "You can't be serious!!"

"Do I _look_ like I'm kidding? _Get. Going._" Shinzui pointed to the door. The two Genins' shoulders slumped, and they walked out to certain torture.

"See you before noon!!" Shinzui called after them, and he snickered when they both cringed visibly. Naruto looked at him worriedly.

"That wasn't nice."

"No, but it sure as heck was reeeeeal fun." He nodded to Sarutobi, and the old man left, still smiling.

_Fox. I need new clothes. The robe isn't gonna cut it, I'm not used to moving around in one._

**("Well what do you suggest!?")**

_Knowing you, you'll want it to be black. How about some black wind pants and a black t-shirt with white trim?_

**("... Fine! Don't expect to make a habit out of this!!")** Shinzui's clothes changed instantly into the ones he had described. Naruto's eyes were nearly bugging out of his head.

"Sugee!! Oniichan's awesome!! How did you do that!? Was it some super cool ultra secret technique!?" Shinzui patted him on the head.

"I'll tell ya later, kid."

"Did the fox do it?" Shinzui froze. He looked down at Naruto in disbelief.

"You know about him!?" Naruto nodded sadly.

"I asked Iruka-nii and he told me what I was..." Naruto's shoulders started trembling as he talked. Shinzui knelt and hugged the boy.

"Naruto, listen to me. You're not a monster, no matter what the others tell you. They're just jerks. You are a _human_, Naruto. _Human._ Not a demon. We've been given an unkind hand by fate, Naruto, but we can change their glares, with a little time and hard work. Never forget, I'm your aniki, (1) and I'm here for you." Naruto hugged back, and said something muffled. He pulled his head out of his brother's neck and repeated it.

"What are we gonna do until noon?"

"Konnichiwa." said a lazy-sounding voice from the doorway. The speaker was wearing a forehead protector over his right eye, and his silver hair was gathered sloppily on top of his head.

"Hatake Kakashi-san, I presume?" Shinzui asked.

"Yo. Just giving a message from Hokage-sama. He's nominated you for the Chuunin exams."

"Our team isn't ready yet."

"Not my problem. I'm just the messenger. You three have one month. Oh, one more thing. Here are the keys to your new house. Hokage-sama said you're supposed to live there now, once you pull Naruto out of the orphanage. Ja." The copy ninja vanished in a poof of smoke, leaving a slightly confused Shinzui.

"Let's go, Naruto. Why don't you take me to the orphanage so we can grab your stuff and move into our new house?"

"Yosh! Let's go, aniki!" Naruto grabbed Shinzui's arm and pulled him out of the room. The nurse glared at them as they walked away, and Shinzui casually raised his right hand and gave her the finger, after making sure Naruto looked the other way. She started yelling, so Shinzui grabbed Naruto and ran.

"Why's she so mad?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"Because she's narrow-minded." Shinzui replied as he set him down outside the hospital.

"Lead the way, kid."

"YOSH!!" Naruto walked down the street next to Shinzui, and the older boy appreciated for the first time the glares Naruto was given, the whispers that were murmured behind his back.

"So now the _other_ one's awake? Knew he couldn't die."

"No, that'd be too easy, not to mention nice." Naruto's eyes drooped as he listened. Shinzui's anger flared up, but he quashed it back down again.

_Self-control, boy, self control... A massacre would only prove them right..._

**("Che. We'd be doing this hole-in-a-wall village a favor by eliminating them. It's not like they're necessary or anything.")**

_True, but that's not the point, Kyuubi. The point is I'd be in hot water if I slaughtered anyone._ Shinzui's mind snapped back to reality as he sensed something flying towards his head. His hand flew up and caught a rotten tomato, which he quickly returned to where it came with a resounding splat.

_Okay fox, explain. HOW did I know that was coming!?_ The fox merely snorted.

**("I'll be damned if I know, kid. Are you positive you don't have a kekkei genkai?")**

_It's possible... But I doubt it. I mean, what are the odds of me having one!? I'm not even a ninja!_ Shinzui stopped mid-rant, still following Naruto on autopilot.

**("Something wrong?")**

_How the hell can I use any chakra!? Non-ninjas aren't supposed to have any chakra reserves!!_ Kyuubi stayed silent for a moment, as if in deep thought.

**("I think your body found a new chakra source. I've been feeling a slight pull on my power ever since I repaired your inner coils system. I think your body is unconsciously draining off some of my chakra for your own use.")**

_I'm constantly pulling on your power!? That can't be good for me._

**("No, kit.")** Kyuubi growled.

**("I mean you siphon off some of my Chakra, and store it in your body. It ceases to be mine, and becomes your own. You don't have as much natural stamina as the other kit, but it's way more than someone at your rank should have anyway. It's gonna have a slightly demonic taint to it, but what can you expect?")** Shinzui shook his head and pushed the fox back to his cage. Naruto was walking up to the door of a large building that had definitely seen better days.

"This is the orphanage? It's falling apart!"

"We do quite well, thank you." came the huffy reply of a woman standing behind the desk.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a tired expression on her face, and a matching tone in her voice. She glared at Naruto, who flinched. Shinzui put himself between the two.

"Yes, you can. Thank you very much ma'am. Naruto, go on up to your room and gather your stuff. I'll be up in a sec."

"Okay aniki." Naruto walked up the creaking and groaning stairs, and once he was out of sight, Shinzui turned his full death glare on the woman.

"Look, obaa-teme! That's my little brother you keep glaring at. He hasn't told me what he's been through, but I have a pretty damn good idea! You put him through so much crap I'm surprised he's still alive!! Listen and listen good! I'm taking him out of this hellhole, and you're welcome to try and stop me!!" He let some of the fox's Chakra into his eyes, and the woman trembled under his crimson glare. He spun on one heel and followed the younger boy up the stairs.

**("Impressive.")**

_Shut. Up._ Shinzui pushed the fox away as hard as he could, and felt the presence vanish from the edges of his mind. He was definitely not in the mood for a sulking demon fox. He turned the corner and saw the hole in the wall Naruto called his room. It was a janitor's closet. A janitor's closet!! Shinzui shoved the rage and hatred back down, just like he always did.

"I'm ready, aniki." Naruto walked up to him holding only a box full of clothes.

"That's everything?"

"H-Hai." Naruto's voice trembled on the end of the word. Shinzui put a hand on his head and ruffled his hair.

"What do ya say we leave this place?"

"Yosh!" The two boys walked back down the stairs, only to see the woman standing there with a triumphant smirk on her face, behind a large, angry, muscle-bound man.

"You. With the green hair. You're the demon that threatened my wife, huh?"

"Only because she threatened my otouto. We'll be leaving now." The man thought otherwise, and advanced on them with an aluminum baseball bat.

"You're going to see what your little brother goes through every weekend, you demon." Shinzui's eyes turned crimson immediately.

"You beat him. With a baseball bat. Every weekend?" There was a chilling aura rolling off of the boy, but the man didn't seem to notice.

"I could only beat him once a week because the other kids would notice if I did it any more often!!" Shinzui's right hand grabbed the hilt of the sword over his shoulder. In a blur, the sword was being held parallel to the ground out to Shinzui's right side. The bat in the man's hand slid apart in half, and a long split appeared on the chest of the man's shirt. Shinzui sheathed his sword as he forced the anger down again.

"Consider that your warning. I'm not going to repeat it." Shinzui stated as he walked out. Naruto ran after him after blowing a raspberry at the pair of adults.

"You're really cool, aniki! How can you use a sword like that??" Shinzui shrugged.

"I guess it comes naturally. Let's see... the address of our house is... right there!" Shinzui led Naruto up to a medium-sized two-story house. Naruto started cheering as he ran up to look closer. Shinzui slipped the key into the door and opened it, revealing a cozy looking interior. He stepped inside, and immediately felt as if his insides had been dipped in ice water.

_What's this feeling...?_

**("Be on guard, kit. You've just encountered your first ghost. Feels like a fixated spirit... means it's not gonna leave easily.")** Shinzui shook his head.

_So how do I get rid of it?_

**("Simple. If you kill it with your sword, it'll be sent to either heaven or hell, whichever it warrants.")** Shinzui nodded wordlessly and walked further inside the apartment. He let out a breath, and could see it in the air.

"Naruto, don't come inside yet. There's a ghost I have to get rid of." Naruto gulped and nodded.

"Will you be okay aniki?"

"I hope so." Shinzui felt the largest disturbance from upstairs, and followed the feeling, much to the dismay of his rational mind. He opened a door, and met a young girl with black eyes and hair.

"This is my room. Mine." she said emotionlessly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't suppose you could leave?"

"Mine."

"Please?"

"**MINE!!"**

"I guessed as much..." A wave of anger and malice washed over Shinzui and made his knees buckle. The girl ran forward and swung her arm at him.

_She's a ghost, it's gonna go through-_

_CRACK_

_Or not!!_ Shinzui spat some blood from his mouth as he stood. He gripped the hilt of his sword and swung it as hard as he could. It traveled through the girl's head cleanly, and Shinzui fought the urge to puke. She smiled warmly, and the coldness and evil feeling vanished.

"Arigato, onii-chan. I can rest now." Tears sparkled in her eyes as she vanished in a white light.

**("Not bad, for a human. One good crack and you split her like a melon.")**

_Do NOT remind me!!_ Shinzui snarled as he swallowed the bile that had risen in his mouth. Now that he thought about it... the house seemed much more homey... nice, even. He walked back downstairs.

"Okay Naru-" he was cut off as a blonde-haired blur ran around the lower level of the house. This was definitely going to take some getting used to, but... this was home now.

* * *

Yeesh!!

**Dragon Man 180** – Yeah, this is gonna be a tribute fic to odd pairings... Oo

**Tiffyki** – Thanks!

**Night-Owl123** – Sorry it took so long to get out...

**sephynarutocloud** – I did...

**Metanaito**-san – Thankies.

Okay, here's what I meant earlier...

**OFFICIAL PAIRINGS AS OF THIS MOMENT!!!**

Shinzui/Ayame

Naruto/Ino

Gaara/Hinata

Sasuke/Temari

Shikamaru/Sakura

Not sure about the last two... Oo In any case, until next update!!


	5. Shinigamis and hanyous

Hey, guess what!? I'M ALIIIIIVE!!! After being practically held captive at almost every single one of my relatives' houses, I return to update!! Fans of Tite Kubo will recognize the crossover elements from Bleach in this chapter. I promise you guys, there WILL be plot development next chapter!! I PROMISE!!! As a belated Christmas present, I included the very first ShinMe fluff (Shinzui x Ayame) towards the end. I'll do my best with Ayame, considering almost nothing is known about her!! --;;;

* * *

Shinzui gasped for air as he stood again. He'd been trying to make his own techniques with his sword, Konpakutou, but it wasn't working.

**("No crap it's not working, you've only been at it for two hours.")** Shinzui grunted noncommittally as he sheathed his sword. The sword was just too freaking large. That, or he was too small. Probably a little of both.

**("I concur. You are aninsignificant specktoo small to relieve myself on.")**

'_Oh, yeah, _now_ my day is complete. I really had a burning desire to have you insult me. Besides, relieve yourself!? Why not just say I'm not worth crapping on!?'_ Shinzui quipped as he staggered through town, covered in the backlash from his attempted techniques. He paused to lean against the side of a building, some kind of store for all he cared. It was odd, he decided, that every other store was bustling and overflowing with customers, yet this one remained empty. His curiosity outweighed anything else, and he decided to poke his head in.

"Welcome to Masaki Shoten, what can I get for you?" He jumped out of his skin when a female-sounding voice barged into his thought process. He walked further into the store, and saw a woman sitting behind the counter. She had light brown hair, almost the color of sand, and eyes so brown they were almost black. She had an apron on over a casual dress, and took a drag from a cigarette as she looked at him.

"Um, excuse me onee-san, but what is this place?" She smirked in response.

"You must have abnormally high spiritual powers to be able to enter, let alone see, this store. Who are you, gaki?" (gakimeans kid) Shinzui bowed.

"Watashi wa Subete Shinzui desu." She smiled and nodded her head.

"Masaki Yamiko. Why do you have a sword, squirt?"

"I'm a Shinigami, Masaki-san." Yamiko practically choked on her cigarette.

"You!? A Shinigami!? But you're still alive!? And you're just a gaki!!" Shinzui rolled his eyes.

"I'm no ordinary gaki, Masaki-san."

"Obviously!!" Shinzui looked around the store. Some of the items looked normal enough, but there were several items that looked like they didn't belong in a normal store.

"What do you sell here?" Yamiko smiled proudly.

"Contraband, direct from Soul Society. You interested gaki? Since you're a shinigami, I can give you a discount!" Shinzui shook his head. She practically had ryo signs for pupils, and was grinning at him.

"Gomen, Masaki-san, demo-"

"Yamiko-chan." she interrupted, wearing what was probably supposed to be a disarming smile.

"Yamiko-chan, then. I don't have any money. Besides, all of these things look really expensive…" Yamiko smiled wider.

"Well, since you're the only shinigami here, I think I can give you a few freebies!" Yamiko walked out from behind the counter and picked up a glove from a display stand. The glove was red, and it had a design of a skull with blue flames on the back. Shinzui raised an eyebrow.

"These babies can force the soul out of a person. All you have to do is hit them with your hand while wearing this, and ZAP!! Their soul flies out!" Yamiko explained excitedly.

**("I like her. I know a fellow sadist when I see one.")** Yamiko spun around.

"Like you'd know, you damn fox! Now I recognize you…" Shinzui's eyes bugged out of his head and Kyuubi was spluttering.

"You can hear him!?" Yamiko nodded.

**("That only leaves one possible thing you could be.")** Her shoulders tensed.

"Oh? Enlighten us, teme." Shinzui grumbled.

**("She's an exiled shinigami. Only way she'd be able to hear me.")** Yamiko sighed.

"Sou da ("sou da" "that's right"). I used to be a shinigami. Captain of a squad. I protested something that I shouldn't have…" her fist clenched and shook with anger.

"Was it anything to do with the extermination of the Quincy?" Shinzui asked in his quiet manner.

**("HOW IN ALL HELLS COULD YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!?")** Yamiko's eyes had widened in shock.

"In Soul Society, shinigami are also called 'balancers.' There always must be balance between the number of souls in this world and the next, also known as Soul Society. If not, the balance between the two worlds is moot and they're both screwed. Shinigami regulate the amount of souls in both worlds. Souls reenter the living world under the watch of shinigami, and souls depart this world via shinigami, Hollows included." He picked up a scale from the counter and piled around 30 marbles in each side.

"Think of it this way. The balance between the worlds is a lot like this scale. The black marbles in this side represent the souls in Soul Society, or the afterlife. The white marbles on the other side are the souls currently in the living world. Say a shinigami performs konsou, or Soul Funeral, on a Hollow and/or ghost." He removed a white marble from the scale and placed it in the other side.

"As soon as that happens, another soul is sent back to this world, escorted by shinigami." He took a black marble and placed it on the white side, making the scales balanced again.

"A pretty smooth system, until the Quincy came along. See, the Quincy don't pass souls on, they just eliminate them." He started removing black marbles one at a time.

"If this kept happening, well, sooner or later… There we go." The scale had become so off balance that it tipped over completely, spilling all the marbles.

"The resulting chaos would make Soul Society spill over into the living world, destroying _both _worlds." She nodded slowly, not believing what she had just heard.

"How… how do you know so much…?" Shinzui smirked.

"I don't suppose you'd believe me if I told you I read it in a book back home?" Yamiko smiled.

"Seeing as how you came from another world, yeah, I think I buy it. I think I like you kid. Here, every shinigami needs one of these." She reached behind the counter and pulled out…

"A denrei shinki?" Shinzui asked quizzically. She nodded, surprised that he knew what it was.

**("Oh, this is _just_ what he needs, a way to catch up with his social life! How thoughtful.")** Sarcasm dripped from every word, and Shinzui took the phone in his hand.

"Nope! This is no ordinary cell phone! It's called a denrei shinki, or a Celestial Text Messager. This little gem warns you when a hollow appears in the mortal plane. It'll usually give you a five minute warning, as well as a fifty-foot radius of where it's likely to materialize." She lectured the fox, making him growl in frustration. Shinzui was impressed, and he slipped the phone in a hidden pocket inside his shirt. He wanted more of the stuff inside the store, but he was flat broke. This called for desperate measures and a forbidden technique in its own right – the dreaded Puppy Eyes no Jutsu.

"Any other freebies you care to give me, Yamiko-onee-chan?" he asked, looking up at her with his best impression of puppy eyes. Boy, did it ever work. She squealed, picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"Awwwww!! Soooo kawaii!!" Shinzui immediately blushed profusely, considering just _where_ she was mooshing his face.

"There's no way I can refuse _that_!! You're just too cute! You're going to be quite the hottie once you grow up!" Shinzui's face was going through about five different shades of red.

"Um, thanks, I guess…" Yamiko finally set him down and dug behind the counter again.

"Now where did I stock those… Here it is!" she declared triumphantly as she pulled out a cigarette lighter.

**("Now I _really_ like her. I don't suppose she has any cigarettes?")** Shinzui coughed, not really surprised by Kyuubi's comments.

"That isn't a normal lighter. If you click it in front of a normal person's face, it'll erase their memory of your encounter and put in a random replacement memory." Shinzui took it and nodded his thanks, pocketing it.

"It won't work on everyone, so try and reserve it to civilians who are attacked by Hollows. They're much better off not remembering it." Shinzui smiled up at the ex-shinigami.

"Thanks for the equipment, Yamiko-nee." She ruffled his hair and smiled back down.

"No problem, chibi. Just be careful, k?" He nodded, and left the store, closing the door behind him. Yamiko lit another cigarette and leaned against the counter.

"So the kid can fight hollows in his physical body, huh? Interesting… Good luck, Subete Shinzui. I have a sinking feeling you're going to need it."

* * *

Shinzui walked through the marketplace, trying to feel for Naruto's chakra. He was walking by a store when –

* * *

-'Nani!?' _He looked down and saw himself lying in a bloody mess on the forest floor, a jounin from Amagakure (Rain village) standing over him. He turned and looked at a limp Iruka, a trembling Kurenai, and an unconscious… Who was that, anyway? And what the hell was going on!?._

"_Well, now that he's out of the way, I can kill you three and make a clean sweep of the leaf ninjas." His compatriots behind him laughed and cheered him on. The Jounin walked forward, but everyone froze once they heard an unearthly growl. Shinzui saw his body stand up, knitting itself back together from a collection of slices to a functioning body. His body raised its head and a primal roar of fury and rage issued from it –

* * *

_

-hislegs buckled as he found himself lying against the building he had been walking by.

'_What… the freaking hell!?!'_ Kyuubi growled from his cage.

**("Just great. So YOU don't know what that was either!?")**

'_No freaking idea, fox. Now excuse me while I try to get my pulse under two hundred miles an hour!!'_ Shinzui stood and examined himself in the glass. He gasped involuntarily at the reflection of his eyes. The whites of his eyes were as black as night, his pupils merely white slits against the pale sky blue of his irises. When he blinked, they were back to normal, the whites were white, the pupils were black, and his irises were chocolate brown again.

'_Okay, now I'm seriously worried. That _can't_ have been a flashback, that hasn't happened yet!! You don't think… I just saw into the future… do you?'_ Kyuubi gave the mental equivalent of a shrug.

**("Beats me. You still don't know a blasted thing about where your body in this world came from, so who's to say you don't have a _kekkei genkai_?")** Shinzui's mind entered double-time.

'_A blood limit!? HOW could I have a blood limit!? Okay Shinzui, calm down and think about this later. What were you doing before you had your freak-out? Looking for Naruto, that's right. So let's just finish that…'_ Shinzui headed to a local playground and scanned the children for a mop of unruly blonde hair. Finally spotting one, he saw Naruto sitting in the sandbox by himself. He walked over and stood behind him.

"You look lonely, chibi." Naruto spun around and looked up.

"Aniki!!! You found me!! Wherewereyouhuh? Wereyoudevelopingsomesupersecrettechnique!? Huhhuhhuhhuhhuhhuhhuh-ITAI!!" Naruto ended his hyper rant when Shinzui rapped him over the back of the head lightly. Shinzui hauled his little brother up to a standing position.

"You wanna have Ramen for lunch or what?"

"YAAAAYY!!! RAMEN!!" Naruto started to sprint in the direction of the Ichiraku. Or he would have if his feet had been touching the ground. Shinzui was holding his overenthusiastic brother by his shirt collar, which resulted in Naruto's feet missing the pavement by a good six inches.

"Aniki!! Lemme go!! Ramen!!" Naruto looked back at him with tearful eyes. Shinzui chuckled.

"Hai, hai, hai. Ramen. Just don't get out of my sight, okay squirt?"

"YATTA!!" Naruto practically skipped down the street, while a chuckling Shinzui followed. Naruto bounced into his normal seat, and Shinzui sat on his right.

"Ojii-san! One miso Ramen!" Teuchi turned around to greet his youngest customer when he noticed the green-haired youth sitting beside him.

"Well, I recognize Naruto, but you're new around here. You happen to be that older brother Naruto's always going on about?" Shinzui laughed.

"Yeah, that's me. Watashi wa Subete Shinzui desu, Teuchi-san." Teuchi raised an eyebrow.

"Well welcome to the Ichiraku ramen stand, Shinzui-kun. Ayame-chan! Come out and meet Naruto-kun's aniki!" he hollered back into what looked like a storage closet.

"Coming otou-chan!" came the voice of a young girl from said room. Soon, a nervous-looking girl walked out wearing the uniform of the food stand. She looked a little younger than Shinzui, and her brown hair reached down to her shoulders. Her face bore a shy smile, and her eyes matched the color of her hair perfectly. She met Shinzui's eyes, and her face turned beet red.

* * *

'_Sugoi… so handsome...'_ she thought as she stared at him. His green hair was the color of emeralds, and it fell around his face and head to his shoulders. His eyes looked so kind, yet so distant. And there was something about his eyes… something familiar… She quickly turned around and started making the order, her heart still racing.

* * *

**("YAHOO!!! This is the one, kit!! Take her!! Do it now!!")** Kyuubi roared from his cage. Shinzui managed to turn his shriek of disbelief into a coughing fit before it got out.

'_WHAT THE HOLY FUCKING SHIT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?! WHAT THE HELL BROUGHT THAT ON!?!'_ Shinzui mentally screamed.

**("Gee, you can swear!! I didn't know! Well, there's no way I could _ever_ convince you to mate a youma…")** Shinzui coughed again.

'_No crap there's no way!!'_

**("So I figured a hanyou like her is the next best thing.")** Shinzui froze in the middle of a cough.

'_Hanyou? You DID just say hanyou, right? As in, half-human, half-demon!?'_ Kyuubi chuckled.

**("Feel her chakra aura kit. Doesn't it feel different from a human's? More animalistic, unearthly, _unnatural_ even?")** Shinzui concentrated. The fox was right. Something about her chakra just seemed… _off_.

'_Does my chakra feel like that?'_ Shinzui wondered rhetorically.

**("Almost. Yours gives off more of an I'll-kill-you-if-you-mess-with-me kind of feeling. No need to thank me!")** Shinzui rolled his eyes.

"Are you okay aniki?" Naruto asked, looking up at him with concern.

"Ah, yeah, I'm fine. I think I just overdid it when I was training myself. Landed kinda hard, you know." Shinzui laughed as Naruto slurped so enthusiastically that the noodle slapped him in his face.

* * *

Ayame's heart fluttered when she heard the most gorgeous and beautiful sound she ever had. It sounded like an angel was laughing.

'_That sound… so melodic… Should I turn around? I really shouldn't… demo… I _must_ see the source of that sound!'_ She turned around to look, and her face turned beet red instantly. That angel was sitting at the bar, that emerald-haired angel that she thinks she's in love with. He turned and looked at her, meeting her chocolate orbs with his own. And then he smiled at her. She immediately felt her heart melt into a puddle of warm, sticky goo at the bottom of her chest cavity.

* * *

Shinzui smiled at the girl, and her face turned so red it looked like she'd dunked it in a bucket of red paint. She timidly smiled back as she handed him his order.

"_H-H-H-H-_Here's your _r-r-r-_ramen, Shinzui-san." she squeaked out as she set it on the counter.

"Arigato. I'm sure it will taste great, since you made it just for me." If it was possible, even more blood rushed to her face as she smiled shyly again. Within the recesses of his mind, he heard Kyuubi chuckle.

'_What's so funny, fox?'_ Kyuubi laughed again.

**("Looks like I won't have to teach you how to woo a woman. This one's already smitten with you!!")** Kyuubi howled with laughter. Shinzui almost choked on his ramen. He looked up at Ayame, and she practically had hearts for eyes. Shinzui just groaned mentally as he ate more of his ramen.

'_Great, just great. First I have a freaky vision, and now I have my first fangirl!! Ah well, at least she doesn't look psychotic.'_

**("You never know about the quiet ones, kit. You never know…")** This time Shinzui did choke.

* * *

Kyaaa!! There we go, people! Okay, now, review time!!

* * *

**Night-Owl123** – Thanks!

**Dragon Man 180** – Yes, Shinzui will meet some nice ghosts, I promise. No, the third didn't know, and he'll find out in the next chapter (insert maniacal laugh here). I _do_ plan on making Naruto and Hinata friends, even if they aren't a couple.

**Metanaito**-san – Well, soon we'll meet our first Hollow! Evil spirit ahoooy!! Erm, anyways, thanks, Kyuubi can be surprisingly hard to write! Oo

**animewatcher**-san – Congratulations! You're the first one to notice that it's a Bleach crossover! (opens party balloon) Nice eye for the small stuff. Yes, the training is going to be, er, _interesting_, for certain. Yeah, it's gonna get crazy… oO

**Skuld's Sentaro** – Shinzui could have killed the orphanage worker, but he has self-control. That's just how he is. Yes, including ghosts will prove to be a pleasant challenge, one that I can't wait to start.

**Inferno-Dragonz** – I'm trying to update more often, I promise!! I have two other stories though!! Oo

* * *

PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER: Shinzui starts training his team, with the help of an unlikely sensei. We learn more of Ayame, the shy hanyou, and we also find out just how Shinzui was called to this world, as well as who did it. 


	6. Explanations, Both Good and Bad

Hey guys! I return from my grandparents' house triumphantly, bringing you updates!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto, but I do own Subete Shinzui, Yamiko Kazara Yume, and MY version of Ayame.

* * *

Shinzui yawned lazily while leaning against the side of the Ichiraku.

"Shouldn'ta taken them _that_ long to run a few measly laps…" He popped his neck and walked back inside the ramen joint. Naruto was slumped over on a stool, drooling slightly on the bar. He'd passed out after eating too much ramen. Again. For the fourth time, that Shinzui had seen, since he'd been out of his coma.

"Ramen obsessed little runt…" Shinzui muttered affectionately, moving Naruto to a slightly more comfortable position. Teuchi chuckled as he walked back in.

"He passed out again, huh? The kid does that at least twice a week." He set down the stack of bowls he was carrying and leaned over the bar to talk with the green-haired youth.

"Ne, Teuchi-san? Just out of curiosity, you don't seem to hate Naruto and I like the rest of the villagers. Why is that?" Shinzui asked, settling into a stool. Teuchi smiled slightly.

"Well, the kid's already my best customer. And besides, it wasn't your fault to have the fox sealed in you." Shinzui took another breath, preparing for the slightly harder question.

"Why is your daughter a hanyou?" Ayame dropped the ladle she was holding, and Teuchi nearly had a heart attack.

"How… How can you…"

"How can I tell? Kitsune-teme told me." Teuchi sighed, and turned to his daughter.

"Ayame-chan, do you think you could bring us some tea? It should be ready by now." The young girl nodded shakily, stealing frightened and nervous looks at the older boy as she walked into a back room. She returned, carrying out a tray of tea that wobbled as she made her way over to the boys. She set the tray down and hid behind her father. Teuchi took a long drink of his tea, preparing himself for the explanation.

"I used to be a hunter. I hunted foxes."

**("YOU BASTARD!")**

'_Shut up, fox!'_ Shinzui tuned out the fox's outraged threats of a horrible death for the ramen man

"That all changed one day, though…"

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

_A younger Teuchi ran through the woods with his bow and arrow notched, alert and on the lookout for any sign of his clever prey. He saw a blob of orange ahead against a tree, and slid to a stop to examine it. There was a she-fox pinned to the tree by god knows how many arrows. He shook his head when he saw what looked like numerous paper fuda plastered to the tree. He turned and started to run, when he heard it._

"_Tasukete… onegai… tasukete…" He spun around at the sound of a woman's voice, and sucked in a breath. There was a drop-dead gorgeous woman in the same position the fox had been occupying. Her breathing was labored, and blood was pouring from her wounds. Her rich crimson hair fell in waves down to her chest. Her eyes were a foggy shade of the same crimson of her hair._

"_Oh god…" Teuchi did the only thing that made sense at the time. He ran over to the tree and started to gently pull out the arrows. The woman hissed with pain._

"_Please, bear with the pain. I'm doing it as painlessly as I can." She nodded, biting back a cry of pain as he pulled another arrow loose. Eventually, he caught her as she fell into his arms._

"_Onna-san, daijoubu ka? Onna-san?" She rolled her eyes to look up at him, no longer fogged, and smiled._

"_You saved me. Watashi wa Ritsuko desu."_

"_You… You're a kitsune…" He hesitantly said, somewhat a question._

"_Hai… I'll grant you a wish, since you saved me from my prison." She placed a soft, yet strong hand on his cheek._

"_I… I want you… I want you to love me." Teuchi haltingly said. She smiled a foxy grin._

"_I think I can manage that, koi."_

* * *

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Shinzui sipped his tea again.

"So your wife's a kitsune youkai, huh? I'm guessing Ayame keeps her ears hidden under her hat." Teuchi nodded. Ayame was devastated. She had found the cutest and most incredible boy, and now he knew her secret. She sniffled pitifully behind her father.

"Doushite, Ayame?" Shinzui was standing in front of her, his brown eyes shining with concern. She squeaked at his sudden change in location, and refused to meet his eyes.

"Y-You know… what I am now…" she sniffled. Shinzui just raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I do. And your point?" Ayame looked up at him startled.

"D… Demo…" Shinzui smiled before flipping over the bar back onto his stool.

"I don't care. You seem like a very nice girl, it doesn't matter to me whether you're a hanyou or not." He smiled broadly at the shy young hanyou, making most of the blood in her body be rerouted to her face. She stammered out something unintelligible and hid behind her father again. Shinzui chuckled as he poked his little brother.

"Wakey wakey, sleepyhead. Time to get up." Naruto stirred and muttered something.

"I don' wanna." Shinzui sighed, grabbed Naruto by his ankles, and held him in the air above the ground.

"Too bad, short stuff." Naruto squirmed around in the air.

"Onii-chaaaaaaan! My head's gonna 'splode!" Shinzui let him down gently.

"I have to go meet my teammates at our training ground. I thought I'd let you try and make some new friends at the playground." Naruto pouted.

"Do I have to! Why can't I come with you, onii-chan!" Shinzui shook his head.

"You're too young, kid. You'll have to wait for a few more years before you can. Besides, you need some friends." Naruto pouted again.

"I have some! I got you an' Iruka-nii an' Kurenai-nee an' Ayame-nee!" Shinzui ruffled his hair.

"Sorry squirt. My word's final. C'mon. We should get going. Thanks for the food, Teuchi-san, Ayame." Shinzui bowed and dragged Naruto out of the food stand after him. Ayame had hearts for eyes as she watched the sword-toting genin leave. Teuchi chuckled when he saw the look in her eyes. Oh, his daughter had it bad for the older Kyuubi boy, alright. He'd just have to wait and see what time did for both of them.

* * *

Shinzui led Naruto to the daycare that was positioned at the back of the ninja academy. The helper at the desk looked up as he heard them approach. His eyes turned from a bored helpfulness to a sharp glare almost immediately. Shinzui returned his glare.

"I'd like to check my little brother in for today."

"Over my dead body." The attendant snarled, and then paled visibly. "H-H-Hokage-sama!" Shinzui turned around, and indeed the Third was standing there with a thinly veiled expression of rage.

"I'll be supporting Naruto-kun's expenses. He is to be allowed here whenever his brother needs to put him here, is that understood?" the Hokage bit out. The desk worker nodded nervously, and wrote Naruto's name on the roster. He opened the door beside the desk that led to the play area. Shinzui knelt and gave Naruto a hug.

"I'll be back a little before dinnertime, chibi. Play nice and listen to the workers, Naruto."

"I will onii-chan!" Naruto chirped cheerfully. Shinzui shooed him through the door, and watched it close.

"Arigato, Sandaime-ojii." Shinzui muttered as he walked away from the academy. The old man cleared his throat.

"I was just informed of Naruto's living conditions back at the orphanage. I'm sorry for not doing anything, they told me that he-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure they tricked you. Besides, I made the old man crap his pants. That made me feel much better. But I really mean this, old man. If anyone tries to hurt my otouto, I won't be responsible for what happens." Shinzui's aura flared red for a second, then returned to normal. The Hokage nodded.

"I understand completely. Family is a precious thing, Shinzui-kun. Do everything you can to protect yours." Shinzui nodded, and turned his head as he continued to walk towards the training grounds.

"Before I forget, congratulations on your grandson. It'll happen soon enough." The Hokage stopped walking out of shock at the boy's words.

'_WHAT did he just say?'_

* * *

Naruto walked into the playroom, and looked around at all the other children. His heart soared. Surely there would be _someone_ who wanted to play with him! He eagerly ran up to a group of children.

"Hi! Wanna play with me?" The kids turned around, and scooted away from him.

"Sorry, okaa-chan said I'm not supposed to play with you!" a little boy piped up, and all the others nodded and ran off. Naruto tried again with lots of the other children, but the result was always the same. Sniffling, he walked over to a swing set and swung by himself, his eyes firmly trained on the ground.

'_I don't like this place… nobody wants to play with me…'_ he thought miserably. He looked up disinterested when the door opened, but he looked up again quickly when he saw Ayame walk in quietly. Teuchi smiled at Naruto from the door. Naruto's little face split into a huge grin as he ran up to the older girl.

"Nee-chan! Wanna play with me!" He asked enthusiastically. She smiled happily and shook her head.

"Otou-san and I came to pick you up, Naruto-kun. You wanna go play at the Ichiraku?"

"HAI!" Naruto responded at the top of his lungs. He bounded out of the room after the older girl, laughing ecstatically. Unbeknownst to him, a pair of pale blue eyes watched him with interest.

'_Naruto, huh? He looks kinda cute…'_

"Ino-chan! It's your turn! Wake up!" the voice of one of her friends reached her ears.

"Aah! Gomen! Duck… duck… duck… duck... _goose_!" Yamanaka Ino giggled as she ran around the circle of her friends.

* * *

Iruka was panting for breath as he staggered into his team's training area, Kurenai close behind him. Both of them were severely exhausted.

"Remind me again… why we asked him… to train us…?" Kurenai gasped as she slumped to the ground leaning against the tree. Iruka joined her.

"Because… he's supposed… to know… a lot more… than we do…"

"How… the fricking hell… is this… _training_!" she screamed the last word. Iruka checked his pulse, willing it to slow down, along with his breathing.

"It's… I think it's endurance training… but it's a lot more exhausting than it was back at the academy…" Kurenai nodded. She looked around the clearing for their younger teammate. She finally spotted him on top of the pond in- Waitaminute. On TOP of the pond! She rubbed her eyes and looked again. Yes, Shinzui was sitting cross-legged on the surface of the pond in their training area.

"Iruka? I'm not going insane, am I?" she asked, pointing at the green-haired youth. Iruka looked over and made a strangled sound.

"Bu… But that's a _jounin_ skill! How can Shinzui do that!" Kurenai shrugged, and stood unsteadily on her own two feet. She helped Iruka up and they walked over to the edge of the pond. Unconsciously, her hand found its way into Iruka's, and he squeezed it reassuringly. Shinzui just seemed to be meditating. She haltingly reached out her hand and placed it on the boy's shoulder.

"Shinzui-" The next thing she knew, she was flat on her back in about four inches of water. Iruka offered his hand, and helped her up.

"Where are we, 'Ruka?" She asked, looking around. They were in a dank, dark, hallway.

"I have no idea." Iruka said as he tried to dry himself. They both spun around when they heard Shinzui's voice ring out from further down the hallway.

"_JITEN!"_ They both heard a whirring sound that continued for a second or two, then stopped. They both froze at the next voice.

"**Good. Now try your other spin technique."** Kurenai caught Iruka's arm in a deathgrip, and he winced.

"Fine, fine… _GYAKUKAITEN!_" There was a higher-pitched whirring sound. Iruka started to walk towards the sound of Shinzui's voice. Kurenai followed, her stomach doing flip-flops. Soon, there was an eerie yellow-red light that permeated the hallway. They rounded a corner, and saw a huge, looming gate. It must have been at least fifty feet tall! There was a tiny scrap of paper that said 'seal' in the middle of the bars. A pair of huge, bloodthirsty red eyes watched the boy training himself in front of the gate. The eyes shifted and looked straight at them. Kurenai nearly shrieked, and Iruka took a step backwards.

"**Heh. Looks like you've got some uninvited guests, kit. Can I eat them?"** Shinzui snorted as he stood. There was a sudden flickering double-exposure effect, and the older kids saw a split-second image of an eighteen-year-old with glasses then it was gone, and Shinzui was back.

"Feh. No, you can't eat my teammates, Kyuubi."

"**Killjoy."**

"It's what I live for." Iruka's mind was reeling. Kyuubi was one of the strongest demons in existence, but Shinzui was insulting it with no visible signs of fear.

"**Can I at least have some fun with the girl? I won't hurt her, and I promise she'll enjoy it!"** Shinzui spun around and pointed his sword at the cage as Kurenai turned a shade of green.

"I… SAID… NO! GET THAT THROUGH YOU FREAKING THICK SKULL!" Kyuubi just chuckled darkly.

"Shin… Shinzui… Is that really…" Iruka trailed off. Kyuubi's great eye swiveled back to him.

"**You smell familiar. Did I eat a member of your family?"** Iruka's fist clenched. Shinzui sheathed his sword.

"That's enough, Kyuubi. You need to apologize now."

"**ME! APOLOGIZE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! I refuse! Besides, they were stringy."** Shinzui slammed a fist against the bars.

"Fine. Then help me teach them."

"**EXCUSE ME!"**

"WHAAAT!"

"ARE YOU FRICKING INSANE!" Three voices called out in unison. Shinzui rolled his eyes. Kyuubi growled.

"Yes, I'm serious. Think of it as recompense for killing Iruka's family."

"… **Very well. However, I have no reason to teach the girl. Unless…"**

"Unless what…?" Kurenai asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"**Unless you give me a show. Off with your shirt!"**

"YOU GODDAMN PERVERT! WHY THE HELL DID I ASK TO HAVE YOUR MIND IN MINE!" Shinzui roared at the top of his lungs. Kurenai and Iruka were blushing heavily. Kyuubi roared with laughter.

"**I'm kidding, kit. I'll teach them, you might need their help. That is, unless she _wants_ to give me a show!"** Kyuubi let out a lecherous laugh, and Shinzui just groaned.

"C'mon guys, Let's get out of here." He put a hand on each of their shoulders, and suddenly they were back in the real world.

"What the hell was that!" Kurenai shouted. Shinzui just shook his head.

"That's how I train myself. It's more convenient than going through the motions with my real body. Besides, it's harder to move in there, so if I can do it in there, it should be easier to do it out here. Now then…" Shinzui stood on the surface of the water, and walked over to the shore. He then walked up to a tree.

"Time to train you guys. I think now that you're done running, I can take these off." He reached over and pulled a strip of paper off of his teammates' backs.

"What are those?" Iruka asked, having not noticed them.

"These things increase the effort needed to do physical activity, which is why it was so hard for you guys to run around the city. They also slightly increase your chakra capacity. Just a little something the fox told me how to whip up." Kurenai gave an experimental jump in the air, and went up further than she usually did. She didn't feel as tired, either, which was odd, because she'd been ready to pass out when they'd gotten to the training area. Shinzui nodded approvingly.

"See? Now, I think that's enough stamina training for a little while. Let's work on team dynamics a little." He sat down again, and the other two followed his lead.

"Alright. First, we have Iruka." The boy nodded his head.

"Class clown, stamina reserves aren't all that great. However, you've got the capacity to learn a broad variety of some quick, easy elemental jutsu, and you're one of the smartest people I've seen in this village." Iruka had started to look down, but he looked back up with hope in his eyes.

"Next is Kurenai. Stamina's slightly lower than Iruka. However, I'm betting you have a great deal of skill with genjutsu, so we'll be emphasizing that. You also have a sharp mind, and we'll probably focus on trap-making for both of you." Shinzui took a deep breath.

"Then, we have me. I'm stuck in a body that's much younger than I used to be. I have a fox sealed inside of me that gives me much higher chakra reserves than should be possible, meaning I bring the power to the table. I'm also a shinigami, which gives me an edge." The other two genin looked in awe at the "younger" one, who raised an eyebrow.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" They shook their heads.

"Hey Shinzui?" Kurenai asked.

"Nani?"

"Can we call you Shinzui-niisan?" Iruka nodded his head rapidly, agreeing with her. Shinzui just stared at them.

"I think I had something in my ear. What was that?" Kurenai pouted.

"We want to call you 'onii-san,' since you're so much more knowledgeable than us! It makes sense, right?" Shinzui shook his head.

"What the hell? Sure, why not?" he said as he laughed. Suddenly, he stopped laughing.

"Onii-san? Doushite?" Kurenai asked.

"Kurenai, Iruka. Go get Hokage-sama. Tell him the white snake is in the forest, he'll know what I mean!" Iruka stood uncertainly.

"Demo-"

"GO! _NOW!_" Shinzui snapped. They both nodded and ran off. Shinzui turned to the far side of the clearing.

"Well, I thought I'd run into you sooner or later. I was hoping for 'later,' though."

"Kukukukuku… Well done to sense me so soon, Shinzui-kun. I'd expect nothing less from my perfect vessel." a snaky voice said as a man stepped from the trees. His black hair was in stark contrast to his pale alabaster skin. There was purple makeup around his yellow, snake-like eyes. Involuntarily, a shiver ran down his spine at the sight of the man.

"Orochimaru, I presume?" The snake man laughed, making Shinzui shudder.

"Correct. Do you like your new body, Shinzui-kun? Or maybe you would prefer… Paul-kun?" Shinzui's eyes flared red.

"YOU have _no right_ to call me that! What am I doing here?" Orochimaru laughed again.

"Simple. I brought you here, using a kinjutsu I discovered. Your new body was artificially created by the jutsu, and your soul was selected to power it temporarily." Shinzui put a hand on the hilt of his sword.

'_I have to stall him. There's no way I can fight him. I just have to keep his busy until Sarutobi-ojii gets here!'_

"Then I bet you can explain about what happened to my eyes the other day."

"Oh, yes, the kekkei genkai of your body. It's something special I thought up. I call it the Zenpyougan, or Premonition Eye. It lets you peek into the future. And that's why you're coming with me now, I think it's time I took your body as planned. I created you, so you have no choice but to obey me, _musuko_." Shinzui quashed his urge to vomit.

"Didn't you have to give something up to bring me here?" Orochimaru laughed quietly.

"Yes, I had to give up my arms to bring you here. I just transferred into another body after that, though." Shinzui smirked triumphantly.

"For someone claiming to excel in kinjutsu, you sure don't seem very knowledgeable. Kinjutsu that require you to give something up only keep up their end of the bargain if what is lost _stays_ lost! You just got your arms back as soon as possible!" Orochimaru's eyes narrowed.

"I fail to see your point, Shinzui-kun."

"I'll make it simple. You didn't keep your end of the bargain, so in short… I don't have to listen to you at all." Orochimaru's eyes widened.

"NO! You lie!"

"No, Orochimaru, he doesn't." the Third said as he landed in the clearing. "The child is perfectly correct in almost every detail. Now leave, before I am forced to take drastic measures." Orochimaru's eyes narrowed into slits as he let out a hiss of disgust.

"I have no reason to fight you now, Sarutobi-sensei, so I'll just take my leave. Be seeing you soon enough." The nukenin jumped away through the trees. Shinzui was breathing heavily.

"Arigato… Sarutobi-ojii…" Kurenai and Iruka ran into the clearing.

"Shinzui-nii! Daijoubu ka?" Iruka asked, sliding to a halt. The smaller boy nodded shakily.

"I…I think I'm gonna pass out now…" he said before doing just that, slumping forward into the waiting arms of his teammates. They looked at one another worriedly. What had happened? And who was that man?

* * *

Japanese Lexicon:

Hanyou a half-demon

Fuda paper charms used by Japanese monks to seal evil spirits and demons

Tasukete "Save me/help me"

Onegai "please"

Onna woman / miss

Daijoubu ka? Are you alright?

Youkai a full demon

Doushite? "What's wrong?"

Onii-chan/Onii-san big brother

Otouto little brother

Okaa-chan mother

Onee-chan/Nee-chan big sister

Otou-san father

Jiten "spin"

Gyakukaiten "Backspin"

Genjutsu illusion skill

Kinjutsu forbidden skill

Musuko "my son"

* * *

Hookay, time for the reviews!

* * *

**Metanaito**-san – I'm glad you like her. ;;

**sephynarutocloud** – Sorry, but this one is dedicated to someone else, otherwise it'd be NaruHina, I promise. If you want a good NaruHina story, read my other Naruto one, _Forgotten Duties_.

**Night-Owl123** – Thanks!

**Spellcasterz**-san – Thanks for the support and the correction. I figured that out right after I posted it… Oh well, glad you liked Ayame's introduction!

**Dragon Man 180** – For anyone who didn't notice, Ayame is a kitsune (fox) hanyou. I hope everyone's questions about her were answered in this chapter.

**Chaosknight** – I tried, I really did! o.O

**ErikKoekkoek**-sama – Arigato! I'm glad you likey.

**NecroButcher** – The ramen isn't necessary, the mere fact that you reviewed is more than enough!

**SuPer AzN DuDe** – No, Shinzui's not a Mod Soul. He might meet one though, I haven't gotten that far �.�

* * *

Thanks for all your support minna-san! Please keep it up!

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**: In which Shinzui meets his first Hollow, and there is an unexpected mission to the Hidden Village of Sand. 


	7. Spring Cleaning

Without further ado… I give you drumroll Gaara!

**_DISCLAIMER_** – I DON'T own Naruto. I do own Shinzui and most of his techniques.

* * *

"I FUCKING HATE THIS DESERT!" Kurenai's scream shattered the peaceful quiet as the three genin trekked across the vast desert on the way to Suna, the Hidden Village of Sand. Needless to say… it was hot. Quite hot. Impossibly and stiflingly so.

Shinzui sighed and looked up at the taller (something that still got on his nerves) girl. "Look, Kurenai, we're taking the fastest route there. It would be suicidal to run in the desert, all it would do is make you dehydrated faster. We're almost there, alright?" He wiped his forehead and took a rationed swig from his canteen.

Iruka trudged up to them, almost wilting from the heat. "It'll be cooler once we're in the village, right?"

"I doubt it." Iruka groaned and resumed his plodding. Shinzui pulled a stick of pocky out of his pocket and made a face.

'_Stupid heat, making it all melty…'_ Grumbling, he snarfed it down anyway.

Kyuubi snorted from his cage. **("It can't be healthy to eat that much of that shit. You've already gone through a box today. You're as bad as the other kit with ramen…")** Shinzui snickered.

'_And I'm proud of it. Besides, it's Kurenai's fault for introducing it to me.'_ His team had been sent to Suna to deliver a scroll from the Hokage to the Kazekage. Shinzui, on the other hand, had been specially requested by the Kazekage.

_FLASHBACK_

"_The Kazekage specially requested me! Why the hell would he do that?" Shinzui demanded._

_Sarutobi took a long puff from his pipe before answering. "It seems that there have been unexplained phenomena around his house, and he requested someone with paranormal expertise to go and eliminate the problem."_

_Shinzui looked up at the old man. "I'll do it, but I expect one hell of a bonus if I have to take on something nasty, you hear me?"_

_END FLASHBACK_

Iruka's yell of "Are those walls?" brought the smaller boy out of the recesses of his mind and he looked up to see the formidable walls of Suna.

Kurenai's mood flipped from 'pissed-bordering-on-homicidal' to relieved. "It's about freaking time! C'mon you guys!" she yelled as she sprinted for the walls, Iruka close behind.

Shinzui calmly strolled after them, and caught up with them at the gate. The guard looked down from his outpost about two stories up, and sneered at them.

He leaned over the edge. "Konoha? Whadda YOU want?"

Shinzui looked way up (dammit I hate being short) and met the guard's eyes. "We're here to deliver a scroll to Kazekage-sama, retard. Open the gates." Kurenai snickered at the man's flustered expression as he opened the huge gates and let them into the city.

* * *

The three of them were escorted through the village to the offices of the Kazekage. Once they arrived, the secretary inside looked up at them from her notes.

"You're the team from Konoha? Go on in, you're expected." Shinzui led the others into the main office. Seated behind a large desk was the Kazekage.

Shinzui immediately disliked the man. _'I don't like him already, he smells like a sleazeball.'_ Kyuubi growled his assent as the three genin bowed.

The leader waved them to a seat. "I'm glad you made it safely. The desert is an unforgiving one if she does not will you to cross. I trust you have brought the scroll?"

Shinzui handed it to him, and he opened it and skimmed through the first part before looking back up at them. "Very good. You will be escorted to your hotel where you will stay for the night. It is very unsafe to travel in the desert at night. You." He pointed at Shinzui. "Will stay behind for a word with me." Kurenai and Iruka hesitated to leave before Shinzui waved them off.

"I'll be fine. Go relax and cool off." They walked out slowly and closed the door.

Shinzui turned to face the older man. "So, you have a job for me?"

"Yes, I do, Subete-san. Hokage-dono informed you of the situation, correct?"

"Yes, but he was rather vague on the details. Have these 'strange happenings,' as you put them, hurt or killed anyone yet?"

The Kazekage shook his head before replying. "No, and I would prefer the problem be eliminated before it comes to that. We may discuss your fee after you fix it. Kunta!" At the Kazekage's bellow, a chuunin came into the room. "Escort Subete-san to my house, and wait outside until he is finished. Then you will escort him back here to pick up his fee, then to the _Oasis_, where he will be staying for the night."

The chuunin bowed. "As you wish, Kazekage-sama."

Shinzui bowed before following the chuunin out of the room.

* * *

'_Holy shit… I want HIS paycheck…'_ Shinzui numbly thought as he looked up at the huge manor that belonged to the village leader. Shinzui knocked on the door, and it was whipped open. A small girl, slightly older than Naruto, looked up at him. Her sandy-blonde hair was up in four pigtails.

Her emerald green eyes squinted up at him. "Who're you?"

Shinzui chuckled and squatted down so he was at her level. "Ore wa Subete Shinzui. Who are you, chibi?"

She puffed her cheeks out and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not a chibi! I'm five years old! Watashi wa Sabakuno Temari." Realization flickered in her eyes. "Are you the man tou-san sent to get rid of the scary things?"

"Yeah, that's me." Shinzui said as he stood up. She all but dragged him inside and up the stairs. "Whoa there, Temari-chan! Can you show me where the scary things are?"

Temari looked at him over his shoulder like he was an idiot. "I'm taking you to where they are, of course!" She stopped in front of a room and hid behind him. "There are some in there, and other places…"

Shinzui grabbed the doorknob and took a deep breath. "Right then. I'll clear out the ones in here, and then we'll take care of the rest." He opened the door and narrowed his eyes as he saw a room full of people… that were all transparent. They all turned to look at him, and he saw their chains of fate were bound to the floor. Their eyes screamed for help, and they all reached for him.

"So… you're stuck here by something…" Shinzui drew his overly large sword and walked inside. The ghost closest to him kneeled, and Shinzui tapped the hilt of his sword against the man's forehead, leaving a seal. The ghost vanished into the floor, and a black moth flew out the window. "Next."

* * *

Temari's mouth was hanging open as the room in front of her got less and less scary.

'_How's he doing that? All he's doing is moving his sword around!'_

Shinzui closed the door and rested his sword on his shoulder. "Well Temari-chan, where to next?" It continued in much the same fashion for most of the rooms. Almost all of them had at least one ghost that was eager to pass on. When they were nearing a door at the end of a hallway, Temari stopped walking and just pointed at it, her eyes wide with fear.

"That's the worst room." She whispered, backing away from the door. Shinzui started walking towards it, and his mind was assaulted with killing intent the closer he got to it.

'_Damn… this much killing intent...'_

Kyuubi was almost vibrating with excitement. **("Time to meet your first Hollow, kit.")**

'_My first WHAT! Oh SHIT!'_ He swallowed nervously, raised his sword, and kicked the door in. Spiritual energy rolled out of the door and pushed him back. Belatedly, he noticed seals all over the door. _'Whoopsie toopsie.'_

"**Free… It's open…"** The Hollow turned and looked at Shinzui. Its body was ridiculously squished into the tiny room. Huge pincers clacked together while the stinger on the end of its tail whipped back and forth in the air.

"A scorpion. Great. Just what I needed." Shinzui muttered before taking a sword stance with his sword held securely in front of him. "Well, I'll get to see how my training pays off."

The Hollow lunged forward, shattering the wall around the door in its mad dash for Shinzui. **"GIVE ME FOOD! GIVE ME A SOOOOUUL!"** Shinzui blocked a strike from one claw to be sent flying through a wall by the other. It was at this time that Shinzui realized they were on the eighth floor.

"SHIT!" he screamed as he hung in the air momentarily. His mind raced and remembered a kinjutsu that Kyuubi had taught him the other day. _'Here goes nothing! Inu, nezumi, hebi, saru, uma, ryu, inu, hebi, nezumi, tori, tora, tori!'_ "Kuuenbu no Jutsu!" Shinzui slid to a halt and regained his footing… in the middle of the air. "IT WORKED! KICK ASS!"

The Hollow stared at him in confusion. The meatbag didn't have wings, so how was it flying? No matter, it would be a tasty meal. It sprung out the hole it made after him and scuttled up onto the roof. Shinzui held his sword at his side, away from the ground far below him. "Hadangeki!" he shouted as he poured chakra into his sword and swung it as hard as it could. An almost invisible blade soared through the air with the speed of lightning and sliced the Hollow's tail right off, the severed appendage dissolving into energy. Howling in pain, the Hollow didn't notice Shinzui running into the air over it. He held his sword with one hand while making half seals with the other.

'_Ryu, tora, tori, saru, inu, uma, oushi, oohitsuji, ousuubuta, tori!'_ "Hyouretsuzan!" he yelled as he stabbed his sword downward and cancelled his Kuuenbu. A huge icicle formed around the sword blade and speared the Hollow through the middle, pinning it to the roof. It screamed an unearthly cry of rage and pain as it flailed at him. Shinzui pulled his sword from the icicle, leaving it where it was.

'_This requires timing… Ah screw it.'_ He jumped down right in front of the Hollow's face and swung his sword as hard as he could. "GO TO HEAVEN!" The Hollow's head was split cleanly in half, and Shinzui yanked his sword out of the ground. It slowly split apart and the bits floated up into the sky. Shinzui slowly made his way down the steps to a shell-shocked Temari.

"You… you killed it…" she murmured, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Shinzui chuckled. I guess I did, didn't I?" The little girl's only response was to glomp him and refuse to let go.

* * *

Shinzui made his way back to the Kazekage's office after successfully detaching the small girl from himself. He sat down heavily in the chair in front of the Kazekage's desk and looked him in the eye.

The leader raised an eyebrow. "How bad was it?"

Shinzui sighed heavily. "You had seventy-eight fixated ghosts in your house… and one highly evil spirit." The Kazekage winced visibly.

"I was not aware that it was that bad. You will be properly rewarded for your hard work."

'_I fucking better be.'_ He darkly thought.

The Kazekage withdrew a bag from under his desk. "I believe 75 ryou per fixated ghost is appropriate, do you not?" Shinzui did some mental math. 78 times 75 is… holy crap. He nodded, keeping his giddy expression from his face. "5,850 Ryou it is, then… and for the evil spirit… It was quite hard to seal it away, and since you eliminated it… Another 5,000 Ryou is appropriate." He laid the money out on the table and Shinzui tried not to drool. He'd just made almost 11,000 Ryou in one afternoon. The Kazekage laid an extra 1,000 Ryou down for the already agreed upon mission expenses. Shinzui took the money, bowed, and walked out of the office. He practically floated down the street.

Kyuubi chuckled. **("Nice job today, kit. You actually used Kuuenbu _and_ two kinjutsu. Very impressive… for a human ape-rat.")**

Shinzui just snickered. _'How much did _that_ hurt to say? Thanks, though, fox.'_

"It's the weapon! Run!" Well _that_ killed his buzz pretty damn well. He looked over at where the shouts came from and saw a group of kids running away from a redheaded boy with rings around his eyes.

'_Gaara…'_ Shinzui thought, his heart constricting at the sight of the lost little boy.

**("Shukaku…")** Kyuubi growled from his cage. Shinzui made up his mind and walked over to him.

"Ne, what's wrong kid? Nobody wants to play with you?"

* * *

"Ne, what's wrong kid? Nobody wants to play with you?" Gaara whirled and looked up at an older boy with green hair.

'_Who is he? Why isn't he scared of me?'_ The other boy picked up the ball from where the kids had dropped it.

"C'mon, I'll play some kickball with you. My name's Shinzui, what's yours?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"… Gaara…" His voice was so quiet, Shinzui almost missed it. "Shinzui-san… Why aren't you scared of me? There's a monster in me." Shinzui smiled and laughed slightly.

"Oh, Gaara, I couldn't be scared of you because we're the same."

Gaara's eyes widened. "… The same…? What do you mean?"

Shinzui knelt down at his level. "I have a monster inside of me too. Well, half of one. I share it with my little brother, because it was so strong it couldn't be kept in just one person. I know what you must go through every day, all the hate…" Gaara's eyes started to water as he looked at the older boy before Shinzui gently kicked the ball to him.

* * *

Gaara had a happy smile on his face as he hugged his new teddy bear. It was almost the same size as him, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that Shinzui-san bought it just for him. Shinzui-san had also played with him for over an hour. He didn't get scared once, either. The only other person that was this nice to him was Yashamaru-san. Shinzui ruffled his hair, making Gaara squirm.

Shinzui was trying hard not to laugh hysterically at the incredulous looks he was getting with Gaara.

"Shinzui-san? How long are you going to be here?" He asked quietly.

Shinzui scratched his chin and looked down at Gaara. "My team and I have to go back home tomorrow morning." Gaara's face fell.

"Gaara-sama! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Yashamaru said as he ran up, out of breath.

Shinzui knelt by Gaara's side and whispered into his ear. "I'm staying at the _Oasis_, on the fourth floor, in room 403. If something bad happens, come there." he said before standing and walking off, Gaara's eyes following him the whole way, even when he let himself be dragged home by Yashamaru.

* * *

Shinzui knocked on the door to Kurenai and Iruka's room and was dragged inside by Kurenai. "Something wrong Kurenai?"

Said girl whapped him over the back of the head while Iruka just wisely minded his own business. "Baka! Where the hell were you?"

Shinzui rubbed his head where she had hit him. "Doing _my_ mission. I had to clean out the Kazekage's house of ghosts and anything else weird."

Kurenai deflated slightly. "Oh. Why didn't you say so?"

Shinzui shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't seem that important at the time. So, we're leaving tomorrow morning after sunrise, that's when it's supposed to be the coolest. Not that cool is a word that one associates with a desert…" To kill time, they just stayed inside and played strategy games, which were fairly one-sided in Iruka's favor.

Later, when Iruka had already fallen asleep, Kurenai pulled the covers over herself and looked at Shinzui. "Aren't you going to sleep?"

Shinzui glanced at her before walking out of their room. "I'm waiting for someone." He closed the door and walked to his own room. "He should be here soon." He muttered as his eyes flared red out of anger.

* * *

Gaara ran through the streets of the village as fast as his little feet could carry him, his teddy bear flying behind him in the air. His eyes were full of tears and he was sobbing uncontrollably.

'_How could he? How could Yashamaru-san do that?'_ He'd told Gaara that everyone hated him, even Shinzui-san. No, that's impossible. Shinzui-san couldn't hate him, they both had monsters inside them. He made out the blurry form of the _Oasis_, the best hotel in Suna through his tears. He ran through the door, effectively scaring all the occupants of the lobby shitless. He kept running past the frozen workers and guests, up to the fourth floor. His legs were burning from his cross-city run, but he kept running until he found room 403. He gasped for air as he knocked on the door, which opened right away.

Shinzui looked down at the almost hysterical Gaara, who had sand floating around his body. "What happened, Gaara?" he asked with a gentle voice as he knelt down.

Gaara choked back a sob as he looked at the other boy. "Y-Y-Yashamaru-san… h-he tried… to k-kill me!" he collapsed into full-blown wails of sorrow as Shinzui picked him up in a hug the best that he could, closing the door behind them. He deposited the crying boy on the other bed as he kept sobbing.

"You're okay though, aren't you? Not hurt or anything?" Shinzui asked, rubbing the boy's back.

"N-N-No, b-but… H-He said… that everyone hates me… even you…" he finished in a whisper.

Shinzui snorted. "Bullshit. That's complete and total bullshit, Gaara, and you shouldn't believe a word of it." He glanced at the ghost hovering in the air over the small boy. "Your mother could never hate you, Gaara. She died loving you, she died _for _you, not because of you, and she always will love you. I could never hate you, Gaara. Never, you hear me?" Gaara was staring up at him in wonder. He… He didn't hate him… and he said his mother didn't hate him.

"How can you be sure… she didn't hate me…?" he asked, his voice trembling.

Shinzui ruffled his hair. "It's my job to relate with the dead, Gaara. I know for sure she doesn't hate you. Wanna know something? My little brother, Naruto, he's just about your age. I bet you two'd be great friends." Garra wiped his eyes.

"Can I come home with you? I don't like it here." Shinzui scratched his head, then remembered that he still owed Sarutobi payback for sticking him as team leader.

"Of course you can. Do you have anything you want from your house?" Gaara shook his head as he took off a small, makeshift sling that contained a few drawings and a picture of his mother, as well as a small hourglass filled with white sand. He gave a huge yawn, and blinked his eyes.

"Go to sleep, Gaara. I'll make sure your monster doesn't do anything." Gaara almost immediately slumped over and was out like a light. Shinzui laid him down on the bed and looked at the ghost floating over the small form.

"Did I say the right things, Sabakuno-san?" he quietly asked the ghost of Gaara's mother.

She smiled, and nodded. "Yes, you did. Thank you so much for taking care of my little boy, since I can't do anything…" she added, furious with herself.

"Actually, nee-san, there is something you can do. My… teacher, taught me a sealing technique. It needs a soul to work, a soul of a person that loves the person to be sealed-"

She cut him off. "I'll do it. I don't care what it takes, but I want him to be safe and happy."

"If you're sure… You'll be sealed inside his mind, strengthening the… less than satisfactory job your husband did."

Her eyes darkened. "I used to love him… What a fool I've been." Shinzui had already started on the hand seals, Kyuubi showing them to him inside his mind.

"Nice meeting you, Sabakuno-san." She smiled and bowed as Shinzui made the last seal and grabbed her hand with one hand, placing his other hand over Gaara's stomach.

"Ai no Keppan!" His arms felt like they were on fire as she passed through his arms and into Gaara. Once it was finished, he collapsed on the other bed, completely spent.

* * *

Someone was pounding on his door… What time was it anyway? He stumbled to the door and opened it, trying to ignore his pounding headache.

Kurenai giggled at him. "You look like hell, Shinzui-nii. What exactly did you do last night?"

"Grnf. Shut up, Kurenai. Are we ready to go?" He had turned around and grabbed his bag of things as he talked to her. The headache would go away eventually.

Kurenai and Iruka walked further into the room and saw Gaara curled up on the bed with his bear, still sound asleep. "Who's this?" Iruka asked as he walked over. "Shinzui! This is the Kazekage's son!"

"Very good, Iruka. Let him have his sleep for now, he hasn't had much in his life."

Kurenai traced the rings around his eyes. "He looks like a panda. What's his name?"

Shinzui chuckled as he walked back over and picked up Gaara's things. "Gaara. He's coming back with us to Konoha."

"But that's going to be impossible to sneak him out of the village!" Iruka said, ever the practical worrywart.

Shinzui picked him up on his back. "Why do you think I wanted to leave before sunrise? We're going by the rooftops, as fast as you can. Now." The three genin shot out the window and across the roofs of the sleeping village, never slowing down, even when they vaulted over a blindspot in the wall and into the desert. After five minutes of running at their top speed, Kurenai started to slow down, and so did Iruka. The three of them stopped and started walking normally.

"Well… that was… some good exercise!" Iruka said in-between gasps for air. Kurenai muttered something under her breath that most definitely wasn't for younger ears.

* * *

Sarutobi looked down at the emerald-haired shinigami/demon vessel and sighed deeply.

"You want to adopt him? Have you thought of what his father-"

"Doesn't care about him at all." Shinzui butted in. "You owe me, old man. Time to pay up. I don't care how, but make this work."

Sarutobi glared at him, and he glared back. "Fine. But we're more than even after this… I don't even want to think about how much paperwork this is going to take…" he grumbled as he waved the kids out of his office.

Gaara smiled up at his new brother and looked around, still holding Shinzui's hand. Then the peace and quiet was shattered.

"ANIKI!" Naruto shouted as he tackled the older boy and tried to crush him in a hug. "YOU'REBACKYOU'REBACK! Huh, who's this?" he asked, letting go of Shinzui and looking at Gaara.

"Naruto, this is Gaara, your new otouto. Gaara, this is Naruto, your aniki." Gaara and Naruto stared at one another for a second before Naruto hugged the redhead and started babbling on while a grin etched itself on Gaara's face.

"So Gaara, what's your favorite kind of ramen?"

Gaara looked confused. "Ramen? What's that?"

Naruto's jaw dropped. "NO WAY! You've never had ramen? You HAVE to have it, it's the best food there is!" Naruto dragged the smaller boy behind him, Gaara dragging his bear along. Shinzui followed them and chuckled at Naruto's antics. Gaara seemed to like Naruto well enough, so that worked okay. The three arrived at Ichiraku and Shinzui took a seat by Naruto and a confused Gaara.

"Oi, Teuchi-san, could we get some ramen over here? Naruto's gonna burst an artery unless he gets some, I think."

* * *

Ayame's heart leapt into her throat when she heard his voice. She spun around and saw him sitting at the counter again. Blushing madly, she willed herself to speak.

'_C'mon Ayame, you can do this. Just welcome him home, nothing hard. So simple to do. Right…?'_ She took a deep breath. "W-W-Welcome h-home, Sh-Shinzui-k-k-kun!" she stuttered out. He turned to her and smiled broadly at her.

"It's good to be home, Ayame-chan. How are you doing?" Her heart turned into that warm puddle again as she stammered something and turned back to the stove with a dreamy look on her face. Teuchi laughed, and Kyuubi howled hysterically inside Shinzui's head.

**("Damn boy, are you SURE you're not trying to mate her?")** Shinzui blushed and managed to suppress his exclamation into another cough.

'_DAMMIT! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP BAKA FOX!'_ Naruto cheered as Teuchi put some Ramen in front of him and Gaara. Naruto dug in immediately, while Gaara poked it with his chopsticks. He took some of it to his mouth and put it in. He stopped moving before he inhaled what was in his mouth.

"Fmmd, fisn't fit?" Naruto said around a mouthful. Gaara nodded while shoveling it into his mouth. Shinzui groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Now he had _two_ ramen addicts living under his roof and sucking his wallet dry. Oh well… It could be worse… He choked as Kyuubi sent an X-rated image into his head involving Ayame and himself.

'_GOD FUCKING DAMMIT TO FUCKING HELL YOU FOX!'

* * *

_

Yes, Kyuubi's a pervert. And a shameless one at that.

* * *

Glossary-

**Hand seals** – Here are the hand seals he used during this chapter: Inu—Dog: Nezumi—Rat: Hebi—Serpent: Saru—Monkey: Uma—Horse: Ryu—Dragon: Tori—Bird: Tora—Tiger: Oushi—Ox: Oohitsuji—Ram: Ousuubuta—Boar

**Kuuenbu no Jutsu (Sky Waltz Technique)** – It makes the chakra in your feet treat the air you're in like the ground. However, this takes an insane amount of chakra to pull off, so it is best saved for emergencies.

**Hadangeki (Severing Wave)** – A kenjutsu (sword technique), it takes the chakra you put into the sword while you swing it and makes a blade that strikes the target you slashed at.

**Hyouretsuzan (Ice Stab)** – A kenjutsu, Ice type. Forms a giant icicle around the sword, then lets gravity do the work. The more chakra channeled into the sword, the bigger the icicle.

**Ai no Keppan (Love Blood Seal)** – Pretty straightforward, it modified Gaara's seal into one similar to Naruto/Shinzui's. The spirit of his mother acts as a binding agent and strengthens the seal so he can actually sleep.

* * *

**Dragon Man 180** – I haven't thought about stuff like that… she probably can.

**animewatcher** – Thanks for the constructive criticism!

**kawaiineziumi** – I'm glad it was as big a shock as it was supposed to be.

**Metanaito**-san – (1)Thanks! (2)Yeah, he is… (3)Yikes! oO (4)Thankies!

**dragonofflame** – Sorry it took so long! DON'THURTME!

**Ame Suisei** – I try, okay? ¬¬

**Night-Owl123**, **sephynarutocloud**, **chaosknight** – Thanks!

* * *

Well, not much to say. I appreciate all those who review very much, I'd like it if everyone reviewed who read my stories or watched me… coughHINTcough 


End file.
